


Ice That Freezes the Soul

by orphan_account



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Assassin Clarke, Azgeda, Canon Divergence, F/F, Grounder Clarke, I apologize in advance, Ice Nation - Freeform, assassin!clarke, grounder!clarke, tbh Azgeda!Clarke slays my existence, this will be dialogue heavy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-09-26 03:32:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 22,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9860480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Canon divergence from 1x01, featuring Ice Nation Assassin!Clarke.





	1. Chapter 1

Walking towards the gate, Clarke was feeling a bit apprehensive if not scared. Not much scares Clarke these day, however at the moment she is indeed, a little scared. In the past three years she’s been through a lot, much more than she would have expected she would ever encounter, even in her wildest dreams. Yet here Clark is, riding towards the gates of Polis, feeling apprehensive and nervous at what is to come. She of course, hides these feelings under a mask, for if she did not she would have already been dead long ago. 

As she approaches the entrance to the city, Clarke notices the guards visibly tense once they identified her as Azgedon. They stiffen even more as they recognize who she is. 

“ _ Wanheda _ .” One calls to her once she stops her horse.

 “I seek entrance into Polis.” Clarke states, her voice void of emotion.

 “Why did you come assassin?” The other asks, distrust leaking into his words.

“I am here as the replacement for the Azgedon ambassador who had an...unfortunate accident, as you may know.” She replies. When the two still hesitate for a moment she continues talking. “You know,  _ Heda _ would not appreciate a delay in meetings any longer.”

That seems to convince the two, and after checking her over for weapons, many of which they were unable to find, Clarke is allowed into the city.

 

____

 

“ _ Heda! _ ” The messenger bows.

“Rise. What is it that you came to tell me?” Lexa asks, having no time to make idle talk.

“The replacement for the Azgedon ambassador has arrived.” The messenger answers, however the way he shifts his weight tells Lexa there is more information that he is not keen and sharing.

“And?” She presses.”I do not have all day. Say what needs to be said.”

“And, from reports from the guards, the replacement seems to be  _ Wanheda _ .” The messenger practically mutters the the last word. 

“Thank you, you may leave.” Lexa dismisses, making sure to keep her voice calm and collected, knowing that the Ice Queen undoubtedly has spies in the tower, noting her reaction.

The messenger quickly runs off, making it clear that he is glad that he is able to escape the tense atmosphere.

“ _ Heda, _ ” Titus approaches her, “surely you cannot let this stand! An assassin serving as an ambassador? Nevertheless an Azgedon one, and one as deadly as Wanheda. This is an abomination! Surely you will not let this stand!” 

“ _ Daun ste pleni Titus!  _ You and I both know that I can’t do that, it would be considered an offence to the Ice Nation. They are already looking for a war and we can’t afford conflict with them, not with the threat of the Mountain still looming over us, and our unsteady alliance with the Skaikru.” Lexa raises her voice forcefully, sick and tired of her old mentor putting his opinion where it is not welcomed.

“If you had listened to my advice, then there would be no threat of Skaikru.” Titus persists.

“Ryder!” Lexa calls, having enough of the conversation. 

Not even a minute later her persona guard appears. “Yes,  _ Heda? _ ” 

“Please escort the Flame Keeper out, and bring  _ Wanheda _ in.” She commands. Ryder just nods, then shuffles Titus out of the room. 

Once Ryder leaves the room, Lexa sits down in her throne and sighs, knowing that today will be a long day.

 

____

 

“ _ Heda  _ will see you now.” A guard says to Clarke, before turning around and leading her to what she assumes is the throne room. As she’s walking through the halls she can’t help but notice how ornate some of the walls all and anger fills her.

_ “Here the great Commander lives in her grand tower, while in some parts of Azgeda, children are starving to death. Just like the Ark, where the rich ruled and the others are screwed. I suppose some things never change.”  _ Clarke bitterly thinks. Her thoughts are halted, however, when they come to an abrupt stop before two large doors.

“If you so as look at her the wrong way, I will not hesitate to kill you.” Another guard whispers in her ear before opening the two doors, and leading her in.

 

“So, you’re the one who led the attack that killed over 300 of my warriors.” The Commander states, playing with a knife, as Clarke walks into the throne room. Clarke can’t help but look the girl over, searching for any weak points, however after not finding any, she allows herself to glance at the girl before her and take in her. The girl seems to be a bit taller than her, however it is hard to tell as she sitting down. She is wearing a black jacket and her red pauldon that allows everyone to identify her as  _ Heda _ . Her face is what surprises Clarke most, as she has not ever been this close to the young leader. As she stares at the Commander and sees her warpaint and long brown hair, she meets green eyes, which not even the stories even came close to describe the intensity of.

“And you’re the one that declared the war that would end up in more than 2,000 Azegdan deaths, we could play this game all day Commander, however we both know that is not why I am here.” Clarke responds, struggling to keep any tone of hostility out of her voice.

“You are correct, we have much to discuss... _ Wanheda _ .” The girl says, making sure to trail off at Clarke’s title. “That is your name correct?” She asks.

“Something like that.” Clarke struggles to keep an amused grin off her face.

“Very well. Now amuse me  _ Wanheda _ ,” again, she puts emphasize on the name, almost in a mocking tone, “why would Nia send one of her best army leaders and assassins as the replacement for an ambassador. Surely the Ice Nation has many others that are more, passive, to fill the role?” 

_ “Ah there it was.” _ Clarke had been anticipating this question since she left the territory of the Ice Nation. “Well  _ Heda _ , I think if there’s one person to understand that a person can be equally as good in politics as they are in battle, it’s you. I can guarantee you that I am more than capable of fulfilling this role and that the queen would only send her best.” 

The Commander’s only response is a slight nod, however Clarke knows that she does not believe it, not that she should since it was a bunch of crap, but unless she wanted to offend the Ice Nation, there was nothing she could do but accept it.

“Well it is getting late, and there are many meetings to attend to tomorrow due to the lack of absence of an ambassador so rest up, ambassador.” Clarke turns to leave but before she can make an exist the Commander talks again.

“And do not think  _ Wanheda _ , that I am, as well as many others, are not keeping a close eye on you. Do one thing that is suspicious, and you might find yourself with a similar fate as the previous Azgedon ambassador.”

Trying to keep her cool, Clarke tries to exist however, she can’t help herself and before walking through the doors, turn arounds and utters, “I’d like to see you try.”

 

Clarke paces her room, unable to go to sleep. She knows she needs the rest, however she also knows that a peaceful slumber is a rarity for her after everything that she’s went through and done. She knows that even the slightest error on her part, will be her death sentence, whether it is from The Commander or her queen. Despite receiving praise from Nia, Clarke also knows her queen does not trust her, which is why she sent her to Polis in the first place. To both annoy the Commander and unsettle her as well as get Clarke as far away from her as possible. Clarke lets out a sigh. This is her life now, whether she likes it or not.

 

___

 

Lexa was annoyed, if not also bored. It had been two days since meetings had recommenced and she remembers why she never missed them. Even though the mountain and their new alliance with Skaikru was their biggest problems, several of the ambassadors took it upon themselves to try to direct the meeting’s focus towards menial problems such as one clan seeming to favor one over the other. Though Lexa did admit that the these were issues that would need to be addressed, the Mountain and the Sky People possed a much bigger threat.

With the Desert and Lake Clan ambassadors arguing over something not important once again, Lexa directed her attention over the Wanheda. The assassin was unlike any assassin and Azgedon that she had ever met. Though she did don the clan’s clothing, and gave off the same unnerving, cold, and calculated vibe, she also was not as openly aggressive, and arrogant was many of her clan. She seemed to acknowledge that there was power to wisdom and not just brute force. Though she did speak a few times, she also listened a lot, which unnerved Lexa even more. She knew that the other girl was studying all the others there and taking mental notes, but for what, Lexa did not know. 

She still did not trust the girl nor her motives, especially since she knew what she was capable of. Lexa wouldn’t trust just a regular assassin on a good day, nevertheless an Azgeda one, and Wanheda was no ordinary Azegdon assassin either. Though she was young, Lexa knew better than anyone else never to underestimate anyone due to something so foolish as age. She needed to remember that this was the same girl who led attacks that left over 1,000 of her warriors dead, and that number of casualties was nothing compared to the ones that were caused by other acts of the assassin such as poisoning their water. This girl was ruthless on the battlefield, having the ability to kill warriors in one swipe of her sword. There were even rumors that she had the ability to bring warriors back to life. Though Lexa wasn’t one to believe gossip, she also did not want to deny that there was a possibility that they were true.

A yell jolted Lexa from her thoughts, and she then notices that most of the ambassadors have separated into groups and are attacking each other. 

_ “Nou, daun ste pleni! Aik yu nou ambassadors? Yu act like children!”  _ Lexa shouts, halting several of the ambassadors, The ones from Desert and Lake Clans, the ones who started the argument, ignore her, however. The Lake Clan ambassador quickly draws his sword and stabs the other ambassador in the leg. Just as he is getting ready to take another jab, he lets out a scream as a knife is lodged into his hand. Lexa looks around it is does not take her long to realize it was Wanheda who threw the knife. Before she can say anything, Wanheda rushes over to the injured Desert Clan ambassador.

“I need a fabric of some sort.” She shouts, but all of them are too shocked to respond. “Now people, or he will bleed out!” That is enough to awaken the Boat people’s ambassador from the trace and she quickly rips part of her shirt off and hands it to Wanheda.  _ “Mochof.” _ the assassin replies as she puts pressure on the wound. 

“Gustus!” Lexa yells.

“Yes  _ Heda _ ?” Her most loyal guard replies, after running into the room a few moments later.

“Get two healers in here, one for the  _ Sankru  _ ambassador and the other for the ambassador of the _ Podakru _ .” Lexa commands.

“ _ Sha, Heda. _ ” Gustus responds before running off.

“The rest of you, except for  _ Wanheda _ , and the injured may leave now.” The rest of the ambassadors are quick to go, undoubtedly wanting to discuss what happened with each other.

Gustus returns to the throne room within minutes with the healers who quickly relieve the Ice Nation Ambassador. After making talking with the healers about what happened, the assassin turns to leave, however Lexa has other plans. “Wait,  _ Wanheda _ , I believe we need to talk.

 

___

 

“Why did you do it?” The Commander asks Clarke getting right to the point, after leading her into another room.

“Why’d I do what?” Clarke counters.

“Why did you, an Azgedon, stop of the violence? Everyone else just stood by and watched? This is a strange move for an Azegdon to make, your clan is not known to be peacemakers.” The Commander states.

“Is that an insult, Commander?” Clarke questions, allowing a bit of hostility into her words. 

“It wasn’t intended to be one.”

“I would be more careful with your word choice then, some from my clan are not as...understanding as I am.” Clarke states.

“You still haven’t answered my question though, Wanheda.” The Commander responds, completely ignoring Clarke’s unspoken threat.

“Do not judge someone based off of where they come from,  _ Heda _ . I might come from Azgeda, but that does not mean that I follow the mindset of some.” Clarke answers carefully.

“Are you not as loyal to your clan as you claim?” The Commander’s green eyes bore into Clarke’s as she says that, almost challenging Clarke to make an error in her speech.

“I am as loyal to Azgeda as you are to the Coalition and your people,  _ Heda _ . Do not make the mistake of interpreting my choice to not follow the actions of some in my clan as anything but that.” Clarke stares The Commander right back in the eyes. Something seems to change in the Commander’s demeanor, however before Clarke can understand what it was, the Commander starts talking.

“You are dismissed, ambassador, thank you.” and with that, the other girl walks out.

 

___

 

Lexa was never much of one to overthink things. Yes, she was a thoughtful person and always thought things through, she had to, she was  _ Heda _ after all, however she had never been one to over analyze anything. That was one of the things they taught you as a Nightblood, never waste time over thinking something. Either exert that energy into other things, or go back to the problem later when new information was presented. There was no point in wasting precious time and energy on a matter if there was nothing new to think over.

Yet here Lexa was, pacing in her room, thinking about the mysterious Azgedon ambassador. There was so much to the girl that was unknown. Even her childhood was a mystery and other than learning that Nia took interest in the girl about three years ago, her scouts found nothing that would even indicate her existence prior to that.

There was so much to that girl that Lexa did not know about, and in her case, where  _ Wanheda _ was an assassin, lack of knowledge could prove to be deadly. She did not even know the assassin’s motive, since she was not like any other assassin that Lexa had ever met. Azgedon assassin were known to be calculating, smart, and manipulative, all things that  _ Wanheda _ was, however unlike the ambassador many lacked empathy, kindness, and any yearning for peace whatsoever.

For having the fearsome title “Commander of Death” the girl was sure not what Lexa expected. Of course she did live up to her title, Lexa could tell that she was most certainly a threat, however she lacked the arrogance and aggressiveness that she expected one with that title to carry.

The girl was also just as impressive in politics as she most likely was in combat. The Azgedon did not speak often and mostly listened, however when she did talk, it was to bring out good points, a skill that Lexa found many of the ambassadors lacked. If the girl was not an assassin and from the clan that took her lover's life, then perhaps Lexa would have been able to even have befriended her. That, however was not the case, and until she knew more about  _ Wanheda _ and who she truly was, Lexa had to be wary of her.

  
  


“ _ Heda! _ ” a messenger barges into the meeting. Though the meeting itself was not particularly important nor interesting, Lexa couldn’t help herself to feeling a bit annoyed, after all, it was disrespectful to disturb a meeting, unless an emergency had occurred. 

“ _ Sha messenger? Why don yu come en interrupted disha meeting? The news yu bring better be important.”  _ Lexa calls about, trying to keep her annoyance and worry out of her voice.

“ _ Heda, the information ai bring ste urgent. Onya has been injured. _ ” The messenger looks nervous, as if expecting her to explode.  _ Idiot. _ Lexa thinks. Surely this news bringer knows that his Heda possess more self control than a child.

“ _ How _ ?” Lexa demands, getting impatient as the messenger is leaving out important details.

_ “Em was traveling kom polis kom talk kom yu gon the Skaikru en ona the way was attacked by a bandit. The bandit has been taking care gon, onya killed em, ba nou fou getting a swis kom the chest. Em ste in the infirmy nau, however the healers laik unsure gon how kom treat her without causing her kom loose seintaim much jus.” _ If Lexa had been paying attention, then perhaps she would have heard  _ Wanheda _ gulp at the mention of  _ Skaikru _ however she was too worried about her old mentor to notice. 

“ _ Mochof messenger gon informing me. Tel the healers ai will be ona ai way.”  _ Lexa then turns to the ambassadors. “ _ Ai laik sorry, however disha meeting ste nau odon. Ai don kom attend kom a very urgent situation, as yu may don heard. Osir will resume disha meeting another day, yu laik dismissed. _ ”

Most of the ambassadors disperse, however Lexa notices that  _ Wanheda _ has stayed.

“ _Heda, ai heard the messenger mention gon trouble kom taking out swis. Ai can help, ai laik very experienced kom taking out swis, ai don odon so kom a countless noma gon ai gonakru._ ” _Wanheda_ offers. 

Lexa studies her going through an internal debate on whether or not she should let the blonde in front of her help. On one hand she had helped with saving the  _ Sankru _ ambassador so she obviously had some sort of training in healing, however on the other hand, she was an Azgedon assassin, someone that she has never trusted and why should she now. Besides Anya was important to her, would she really take that risk and trust this stranger with the life of her former mentor? Weighing her options Lexa decides that it is Anya, and she deserves all the help she can get, and if it is a member of the Ice Nation that gives her it, then so be it. Besides, there would be many other healers there, and if anything went wrong, well Lexa could just kill her right there and then. Lexa nods her acceptance of the girl’s offer and the two of them run to the infirmary. 

 

___

 

Clarke can’t help feeling a bit nervous. From the way that the Commander looks at her, to her demanding that she hurry up, she was making Clarke feel a bit on edge. Clarke takes a deep breathe and remembers her mother’s lessons, and her teaching Clarke how to tune everything out, a skill that was necessarily since the ER and OR could become a hectic place. So Clarke instead studies the woman in front of her.

The girl looks to be about thirty years of age or so, and has blondish-brownish hair. Her breathing is ragged and her lean body shakes whenever she breathes in or exhales out. Just as the messenger said, a knife is lodged into her chest, lodged in her left breast. Clarke can’t be sure if the knife was or is puncturing the girl’s heart in any way, and she needs the girl’s clothes off to take a closer look. As she moves to undress the girl, a hand stops hers.

“ _ Nou think bilaik ai nou know chit yu laik trying kom do az nation assassin, even in ai weakened state. _ ” The woman says, her voice barely above that of a whisper.

“ _ Ai laik trying kom heal yu. Though ai may be an assassin ai laik seintaim a fisa, en a good won gon bilaik. Ask your heda taim yu laik so unsure.” _ Clarke responds.

“ _ Em ste right Onya. Em ste an experienced fisa, ai don seen her heal myself. Teik her help yu. _ ” The Commander gives her approval. The woman, Anya, does not respond but instead takes another shaky breath and nods her consent.

Clarke gets to work right away, taking the girl’s amour and shirt quickly, having much experienced in doing so after many battles. After taking off the girl’s amour, top, and bindings, Clarke looks down and examines the knife and it’s location. It is lodged only two centimeters away from what would have been a fatal stab, the woman’s heart. Clarke leans down to listen to the woman’s breathing and takes her pulse, and concludes that her heart was most likely not punctured. She lets out a sigh of relief.

“ _ Chit ste em?” _ The Commander asks, worried.

“ _ Nothing foto. The swis did nou puncture the tombom which ste good. Hogeda ai don kom do ste be very careful when taking out the swis en stitch her up. _ ” Clarke answers. After the Commander gives Clarke a nod she gets back to work. 

“ _ Can yu ge me supplies gon stitches? _ ” Clarke asks one of the other healers. Once they nod and go in search of the supplies, Clarke gets back to work. 

“ _ Nau ai will need en kom shof op hir while ai teik out the swis. Taim ai so move em mo than an inch o so, the swis could puncture the tombom en em will bleed out. _ ” She says without looking up. Taking a deep breath, Clarke puts her hands on the handle of the knife and slowly pulls it up ever so carefully, knowing that there is no room for error. After several minutes the knife is out, and Clarke calls for a healer to immediately put pressure on the wound while she inspects it. Looking the knife over Clarke searches to see if there is any poison on it, however the blood on it makes this task difficult. After wiping some of the blood off and rotating it around, a tiny bit of residue catches her attention. She quickly identifies it as poison and curses.

“ _ Chit ste the matter? _ ” The Commander asks. 

“ _ Em ste chit ai feared, der ste poison ona the swis. _ ” Clarke tells the other healer, “ _ Der was poison ona the swis, ge the needed medicine, ai can teik odon nau. _ ”

The other healer’s efforts seemed to have been somewhat successful since woman is not bleeding too heavily. Clarke quickly gets to work and stitches her up, and by the time she is done the healer is back with the medicine. 

“ _ Ai work hir ste odon. Ai think yu can teik odon kom hir. Call gon me taim yu need any help, ba em beda be fine. _ ” With that Clarke gets up to leave, however before she can the Commander approaches her. 

“ _ Mochof wanheda, don a good sheidgeda. _ ” Clarke nods, and then heads for her room, exhausted.

 

___

 

“Hey.” Lexa smiles as Anya starts to stir after being asleep for several hours.

“Lexa,” Anya grunts, “it has been a while.”

“It has.” Lexa agrees.

“You know, I had the craziest dream.” Anya begins.

“Yeah?” 

“Ok so I was on the way to Polis to see you, and then a bandit came out and stabbed me in the chest.” Her old mentor looks at her, expecting her to laugh or call her crazy, however Lexa just stares back at her, face void of emotions.

“Anyways, this is where it gets crazy. Once I got here, an Azgedon assassin healed me. Crazy right?” Anya looks at her once more, expecting some sort of reaction from her, however all Lexa does is sigh.

“ _ Onya _ , that was not a dream, an Azgedon assassin,  _ Wanheda _ , did indeed heal you.” At this Anya bolts up, but stops after letting up a hiss, putting a hand to her bandaged chest.

“How could,” Anya hisses, lacing every word, “how could you let an Azgedon, nevertheless an assassin, even touch me. How could you let them heal me, after what they did to Costia, to my parents, to  _ Trikru _ ?” The girl is practically shouting by this point.

“ _ Onya _ ,  _ Wanheda  _ is no ordinary assassin, or Azgedon for that matter.”

“You are right, she is  _ worse _ .” Anya hisses.

“She might live up to her reputation, however there is much to the girl that is not of normal Ice Nation warriors. She is the new Ice Nation ambassador and proved her healing skills when there was conflict during a meeting.” 

“A delegate from the Ice Nation stopping conflict instead of engaging in it?  _ Leska _ , are you sure that you have not had too many drinks recently?”

“I am quite sure.” Lexa laughs at her friend’s bluntness. “Ask the  _ Sankru _ ambassador, the one that she healed.” Anya gasps at that.

“Unless much has changed, then the  _ Sankru  _ and  _ Azgeda _ have never had the best relations, what has changed now?”

“Nothing.” Her first narrows her eyes at this. “Like I said, she is different than any other Azgedon I have ever met. She does not lack compassion and empathy but is instead filled with it.” 

“ _ Heda _ , have you gone mad? This is an Azgedon that we are talking about, one from the same clan that we have always grown up hating. I understand why you had to let them into the Coalition, but trusting an assassin? Even I did not think that you would be that foolish!” Lexa also flinches at Anya’s use of  _ Heda _ , instead of her actual name. 

“ _ Onya _ , you know me well enough to know that I value your safety very much, and that I would not just carelessly put it in someone else’s hands unless I believed it to be the right thing to do. Now I am not asking you to trust  _ Wanheda _ , but I am asking that you give her a chance and to not dismiss her immediately. She might end up surprising you.” Lexa gets up to leave.

“Yeah, with a knife back.” Is the last thing she hears as she leaves the infirmary.  

 

___

 

Clarke day was....uneventful to say the least. She had been in meetings for hours and was bored out of her mind. The topics that were brought up were minor things that honestly did not matter in the least. Clarke did not know how the Commander could stand being in meetings like those 24/7, and if Clarke didn’t know better, thought that she saw the other girl send a few unamused looks her way. Either way Clarke needed to do something active or she would lose her mind, which is why she now found herself in the training arena.

Training had not always been a comfort to Clarke, especially when she trained under Nia, however now it was a solace to her. It was almost as good as a remedy as painting was for her, however there would always be a void in her soul that only painting could fill. Clarke had long since accepted that that void might never be filled ever again. 

Clarke had been warming up, practicing strikes with a sword, when a  _ Trikru  _ warrior approached her.

“ _ Ah the great Wanheda, how about ai show yu how a real gona fights. Yu assassins nou know how kom gonplei fair, why dont ai show yu how? _ ” The warrior asks.

“ _ Ai laik nou looking gon trouble, however ai could use someone kom spar kom. Chit laik the rules? _ ” Clarke responds, knowing that she can take on the warrior, despite him being almost twice her size. 

“ _ No poisoned blades en no deadly hits. Anything else ste fair game. _ ” He responds.

“ _ Very well. _ ” She says as she takes all the daggers and knives on her that have poison on their blades. Clarke and her opponent then start to circle each other.

Clarke assessing him, nothing that he may be big, but does not appear to be quick. He attacks her first with his sword, however she quickly dodges his attack.  _ Arrogant and confident. _ Clarke notes. After failing to hit her several times with his sword, he then runs at her, however Clarke sidesteps, and he falls to the ground. He growls at this, and quickly gets up once again.

Clarke decides she has played enough of defense for now and once he lunges for her again, she takes the butt of her sword and strikes him in the stomach with it. In any other sparring she would have normally struck with her blades, however she knows that if she injuries him too severely, this spar could turn ugly, fast.

Some cheers and some boos arise from this and makes Clarke aware that they have an audience. She knows that now she has to be even more careful.

The warrior gets back up once again, swearing as he does. He tries attack her again, but she uses her speed to her ability and dodges his attacks once again, frustrating him. 

“ _ Chit games laik yu playing Wanheda? _ ” the warrior growls. 

“ _ Ai laik playing no games. Ai laik sparring fairly, laik ai nou? _ ” Is her response.

The warrior attacks her once again, and this time Clarke decides it has been long enough and dodges his attack once more, and before he knows it, she has hit in the back of the legs, and he is on the ground, with her on top of him, holding her knife to his throat. 

“ _ Give up yet? _ ” Clarke asks him, tauntly.

The warrior closes his eyes, as if saying the next words pains him. “ _ Sha. _ ” He says with a sigh.

“ _ Very well, good match gona. Em has been fun. _ ” She says as she gets up from him and extends her arm to help him up. He takes her hand, however to her surprise flips her, and now she finds their roles reversed, with her and on the ground and the warrior on top of her.

“ _ Nice try wanheda, however em ste your fault bilaik yu teik your guard down. Disha ste gon ai clan en gon emo bilaik yu killed in your attacks. Any last words fou yu gonplei ste odon? _ ” He whispers into her ear, as he presses his sword against her neck. Clarke knows that she could easily stop him, heck within five seconds she could have him off her and killed in several ways, however she knows that will not help her and will only lead to more trouble. Clarke instead accepts her faith, besides it’s not like she has much to live for anyways.

“ _ None, ai laik sorry gon the losses gon sonraun, en taim ai wamplei gives yu closure, den so be em. Go ona nau, kill me, may em be everything yu wanted en mo. _ ” Is all she replies. She braces herself to feel the blade of the sword swipe across her neck but before it can, a voice interrupts them.

“ _ Em pleni! ge off her gon her fou ai come der myself. Yu know the punishment gon attacking an ambassador, fool. Guards seize em! _ ” The Commander’s voice rings out. The warrior immediately gets off of Clarke and sure enough, is grabbed by two guards. Clarke then gets off and brushes herself off and goes to grab her knives and daggers that she discarded. The Commander then approaches her.

“ _ Wanheda, ai would like kom don a word kom yu in ai tower. _ ” The brunette then proceeds to walk away and Clarke shrugs and follows her.

 

“You are the either the most noble or stupidest person I have ever met!” The Commander yells as soon as the doors in her throne room close. She is pacing and looks furious. 

“You know, for a second there you sound like you care about me.” Clarke tries to lamely joke, not sure how the handle the Commander like this or how she’ll react to a joke. One of the first things Clarke learned was that the Grounders were not notorious for their sense of humor.

“I do care. I do care if perhaps one of the best and easy to deal with ambassadors were to be killed, yes I would care if a person of your expertize in healing were to be killed, yes I would care if a warrior of mine killed you since it would start a war between our clans, so yes, I do care about you.” The other girl has stopped pacing and is looking Clarke directly in the eyes now.

“You were ready for him to kill him, how could you allow him to? Do you really value your life that little?” Clarke is not sure who this girl in front of her is now, it is surely not the stoic Commander that she has grown to know.

“I have done things that...I am not proud of. I have taken away countless lives without so much as a second thought, so why should I be the one to say that someone cannot take mine? It would be hypocritical of me and honestly I have lost that right the instant that I valued one person’s life over the other’s.” Clarke responds, truthfully. The brunette studies her for a moment, most likely trying to determine whether or not Clarke is being sincere or is just putting on an act.

“ _ Wanheda _ , I will say this, you are not what I expected.” The other girl seems to decide that Clarke is being truthful.

“And same to you  _ Heda. _ ”

“Also, I haven’t thanked you for saving  _ Onya _ , she is very important to me.” 

“There is no need to thank me. I took an oath long ago that as long as have the ability to heal someone, I will. Besides, I need to do some good to balance out all the evils I have done.” Clarke does not know why she has told the other girl this, but it’s out of her mouth before she even debates whether or not to say those words.

“Still, she is very special and I do not know what I would have done if I had lost her.” Clarke just nods her head at this.

“One last thing,  _ Wanheda _ , after all you have done, call me  _ Leska. _ ”

 

___

Ever since Lexa told  _ Wanheda _ to call her by her name, the two had begun to interact with each other outside of meetings. Sometimes the blonde would linger after meetings and the two would talk of other things, while others they went on walks. On days where the Azgedon seemed a bit on edge the two would spar. This was much to Titus and Anya’s dismay, who still did not trust the Ice Nation ambassador whatsoever. 

“I still cannot believe that you even associate with her outside of what is required, nevertheless allow her to  _ spar _ with you! At any time she could use a poisonous blade and kill you, and do not put it pass  _ Azgeda _ to do just that.” Anya spits out, during dinner one night.

“ _ Onya _ , I know that it is not wise, however after all that she has done, she has, at the very least, gained my respect and trust. Now, I will not have this conversation again, we have more important details to discuss. You were coming here to talk to me about the  _ Skaikru _ , were you not?”

“Yes.” Her old mentor sighs. “I was coming here with the news that the  _ Skaikru _ has officially accepted the alliance, and that apparently some their people are stuck in the Mountain as well, so they are devoted to the cause. They have vowed that they will assist in the technological aspect of the fight against the Mountain, and can be ready to attack whenever.”

“That is good. That is very good, how long ago was this?” Lexa asks.

“About a month ago,  _ Heda _ ,  _ Indra _ is keep our alliance in my absence.” Anya explains.

“Good, I know  _ Indra _ will do her best to keep everything between our people peaceful. I think that within a few weeks, we will be able to take on the Mountain. As soon as you are fully healed, which should be within the next week or so, we can proceed to attack the Mountain and give our people justice once and for all!” Lexa grins.

 

___

Clarke was walking back from another one of her and Lexa’s talks, when suddenly she finds herself pushed against a wall. Her natural instinct is to reach for one of her daggers and quickly take out of her attacker, however she knows that she cannot do that, not in Polis.

“What are you doing to Lexa?” The attacker yells as she hits Clarke's head against the wall. Clarke realizes she recognizes the voice.

“ _ Onya, _ isn’t it? I’m glad to see that it looks like you made a full recovery.” Clarke finds her head being slammed against the wall once again.

“Shut up, Azgedon scum. Lexa may be blind, but I am not. Whatever you are trying to do to her, know that I will not allow it to happen.” The shouts.

“Firstly, keep slamming my head against this wall, and I fear you might just give me a concussion. Secondly, I am not trying anything.” Clarke responds calmly, even though her instincts are particularly screaming at her to kill this  _ Trikru _ warrior on the spot.

“Like I believe that even for a second. Fine, you know what assasin? If you aren’t going to tell me, I’ll fight it out of you.” The girl then proceeds to punch Clarke in the face and though Clarke knows that she could easily dodge the punch and have their roles reversed in mere seconds she doesn’t. Instead she knows that she needs to show this girl that she is different than others in her clan. 

“Nothing? Okay well then how about this?” Anya then takes a knife out. 

“Still not going to fight?” She asks when Clarke again gives not reaction. 

“Fine.” She then cuts Clarke along the arm. It takes all of Clarke’s self control, but she again doesn’t react and instead just stand still, allowing the girl to do whatever she pleases.

“Where is your fight Azgedon? Are you not an assassin and warrior? Why don’t you live up to your title, “Commander of Death”.” The other girl says the name mockingly. Clarke does not respond which only infuriates the other girl more and she then proceeds to wrap her hand around Clarke’s neck, ready to choke her.

Just then Lexa comes running down the hall.

“ _ Onya _ ! Stop this at once.” The girl hesitates, but after a moment releases her hold on Clarke’s neck.

“You know the offence of attacking an ambassador, yet you still do this? If you are so ready to disobey orders, then you must be ready to face the consequences.” Lexa says to the other girl.

“It-” Clarke rasps, still trying to recover from almost being choked. “It is alright, she was only looking after you, she should not be punished for that.” Both of the other girls look at her in shock.

“I am fine.” Clarke continues. “Your friend here almost managed to give me a concussion at most.” She attempts a smile.

“Fine, but  _ Onya _ , do not think we will not discuss this later.” Lexa says.

“Yes  _ Heda _ .” The other girl replies.

___

“So...you were really ready to punish  _ Onya _ for doing what you should have?” Titus asks her.

“Oh, and what would that be exactly?” Lexa raises her eyebrows.

“Kill that Azgedon assassin the instant she got here.” Titus spits out.

“Titus, do not question my decisions, I know what I am doing.” Lexa says, with a sigh, having had this conversation with her old teacher many times.

“You may think you do  _ Heda _ , however when she has a knife to your throat, you might think otherwise.”

 

“ _ Leska _ , listen-” Her old mentor tries to say.

“No  _ Onya _ , you  _ listen _ . It is not your place to question my decisions and it is certainly not your duty interrogate  _ Wanheda _ . I told you,  _ Wanheda _ is not threat and yet you still did not believe me! No, it took you almost choking her and her letting you, to finally realize  _ Gee, maybe Lexa has a point here _ ! Do you know how bad that could have been had it been any other person?” Lexa interrupts, her anger evident in her voice. 

“Yes  _ Heda,  _ I am sorry I have doubted you, and I know that the outcome of that interaction could have been a lot worse. I might still not trust her, however I do realized that she is neither an immediate threat to you nor an ordinary Azgedon.” Anya admits. 

“I know.” Lexa agrees. “Anyways, as long as you agree to not threaten  _ Wanheda _ again, you are free to leave.” 

“Of course,  _ Heda _ , again, I am sorry.” Anya then turns to leave, however Lexa swears she hears her old mentor mutter something along of  _ “An Azgedon who doesn’t attack a Trikru even when being, threatened? Who thought that was possible?” _ and Lexa can’t help but smile.

 

___

Everything had been going pretty well. Though the meeting was still relatively boring, the ambassadors had been able to settle many issues, and Clarke was even optimistic that the meeting might end early, however that was soon to change. 

“I have an announcement!” Lexa says. All the ambassadors turn their attention to her.

“For too long the Mountain has haunted us and the original goal of this Coalition was to defeat them, and now we might have the ability to do so.” The brunette goes on to say.

“How, what has changed,  _ Heda? _ ” The  _ Trishanakru _ ambassador asks.

“What has changed, is that we now have an alliance with the  _ Skaikru  _ after negotiating with them for quite a while. Their knowledge of technology will help our efforts to overthrow the Mountain tremulously.” Clarke feels numb, even after three years, the mention of her old people makes her feel paralyzed.

“Why tell us now  _ Heda _ ?” Another ambassador asks.

“Because, your clans need to know that in a week we will meet up with the  _ Skaikru _ and plan to take down the Mountain. All you ambassadors need to come to help with strategizing as well as keep your clans at bay.” It is those words, as well as the prospect of having to face her people once more, that Clarke feel her world crashing down on top of her.

 

___

 

Translations:

- _ Heda _ : Commander

- _ Wanheda _ : Commander of Death

_ -Azgeda _ : Ice Nation

_ -Azgedon _ : Member of Ice Nation

_ -Nou, daun ste pleni! Aik yu nou ambassadors? Yu act like children! _ : Stop, that is enough! Are you not ambassadors? You act like children!

- _ Mochof _ : Thank you.

- _ Sankru _ : Desert Clan

- _ Podakru _ : Lake People

- _ Sha _ : Yes

- _ Why don yu come en interrupted disha meeting? _ : Why have you come and interrupted this meeting?

- _ The news yu bring better be important _ : The news you bring better be important.

- _ Heda, the information ai bring ste urgent. Onya has been injured. _ : Commander, the information I bring is urgent. Anya has been injured. 

- _ SkaiKrui _ : Sky People

- _ Em was traveling kom polis kom talk kom yu gon the Skaikru en ona the way was attacked by a bandit. The bandit has been taking care gon, onya killed em, ba nou fou getting a swis kom the chest. Em ste in the infirmy nau, however the healers laik unsure gon how kom treat her without causing her kom loose seintaim much jus.  _ : She was traveling to Polis to talk to you about the Sky People and on the way was attacked by a bandit. The bandit has been taken care of, Anya killed him, but not before getting a knife to the chest. She is in the infirmary now, however the healers are unsure about how to treat her without causing her to loose too much blood.

- _ Mochof messenger gon informing me. Tel the healers ai will be ona ai way _ : Thank you messenger for informing me. Tell the healers I will be on my way.

- _ Ai laik sorry, however disha meeting ste nau odon. Ai don kom attend kom a very urgent situation, as yu may don heard. Osir will resume disha meeting another day, yu laik dismissed. _ : I am sorry, however this meeting is over. I have to attend to a very urgent situation, as you may have heard. We will resume this meeting another day, you are dismissed.

-“ _ Heda, ai heard the messenger mention gon trouble kom taking out swis. Ai can help, ai laik very experienced kom taking out swis, ai don odon so kom a countless noma gon ai gonakru _ .: Commander, I heard the messenger mention trouble about taking the knife out. I can help, I am very experienced with taking out knives, I have done so countless times with my warriors.

- _ Nou think bilaik ai nou know chit yu laik trying kom do az nation assassin, even in ai weakened state. _ : Do not think that I do not know what you are trying to do Ice Nation assassin, even in my weakened state.

- _ Ai laik trying kom heal yu. Though ai may be an assassin ai laik seintaim a fisa, en a good won gon bilaik. Ask your heda taim yu laik so unsure _ : I am trying to heal you. Though I may be an assassin I am also a healer, a good one at that. Ask your commander if you are so unsure.

-“ _ Em ste right Onya. Em ste an experienced fisa, ai don seen her heal myself. Teik her help yu _ .: She is right Anya. She is an experienced healer, I have seen her healr myself. Let her self you.

- _ Chit ste em? _ : What is it?

- _ Nothing foto. The swis did nou puncture the tombom which ste good. Hogeda ai don kom do ste be very careful when taking out the swis en stitch her up. _ : Nothing bad. The knife did not puncture the heart which is good. All I have to do now is be very careful when taking out the knife, then stitch her up.

- _ Can yu ge me supplies gon stitches _ ?: Can you get me the supplies for stitches?

- _ Nau ai will need en kom shof op hir while ai teik out the swis. Taim ai so move em mo than an inch o so, the swis could puncture the tombom en em will bleed out. _ : Now I will need everyone to be quiet while I take out the knife. If I move so much as more than an inch or so, the knife could puncture the heart and she will bleed it.

- _ Chit ste the matter? _ : What is the matter?

- _ Em ste chit ai feared, der ste poison ona the swis. _ : It is what I feared, there is poison on the knife.

- _ Der was poison ona the swis, ge the needed medicine, ai can teik odon nau. _ : There was poison on the knife, get the needed medicine, I can take over now.

- _ Ai work hir ste odon. Ai think yu can teik odon kom hir. Call gon me taim yu need any help, ba em beda be fine. _ : My work here is done. I think you can take it from here. Call for me if you need any help, but she should be fine.

- _ Mochof wanheda, don a good sheidgeda. _ : Thank you Commander of Death, have a good night.

- _ Trikru _ : Tree People

- _ Ah the great Wanheda, how about ai show yu how a real gona fights. Yu assassins nou know how kom gonplei fair, why dont ai show yu how? _ : Ah, the great Commander of Death, how about I show you how a real warrior fights. You assians do not know how to fight fair, why don’t I show you how?

- _ Ai laik nou looking gon trouble, however ai could use someone kom spar kom. Chit laik the rules? _ : I am not looking for trouble, however I could use someone to spar with. What are the rules?

- _ No poisoned blades en no deadly hits. Anything else ste fair game. _ : No poisoned blades or deadly hits. Anything else is fair game.

- _ Chit games laik yu playing Wanheda? _ : What games are you playing Commander of Death?

- _ Ai laik playing no games. Ai laik sparring fairly, laik ai nou? _ : I am not playing any games. I am sparring fairly, am I not?

-V _ ery well, good match gona. Em has been fun. _ : Very well, good match warrior. This has been fun.

- _ Nice try wanheda, however em ste your fault bilaik yu teik your guard down. Disha ste gon ai clan en gon emo bilaik yu killed in your attacks. Any last words fou yu gonplei ste odon? _ : Nice try Commander of Death, however it is your fault you let you guard down. This is for my clan and everyone you killed in you attacks. Any last words before your fight is over?

-“ _ None, ai laik sorry gon the losses gon sonraun, en taim ai wamplei gives yu closure, den so be em. Go ona nau, kill me, may em be everything yu wanted en mo. _ : None, I am sorry for the losses of life, if my death gives you closure, then so be it. Go now, kill me, may it be everything you wanted and more.

- _ Em pleni! ge off her gon her fou ai come der myself. Yu know the punishment gon attacking an ambassador, fool. Guards seize em! _ : Enough! Get off of her before I come over there myself. You know the punishment against attacking an ambassador, fool. Guards seize him!

- _ Wanheda, ai would like kom don a word kom yu in ai tower. _ : Commander of Death, I would like to have a word with you in the tower.

- _ Leska _ : Lexa

- _ Onya _ : Anya

- _ TrishanaKru _ : Glowing Fores


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke reunites with Skaikru and kicks multiple people's arses

The weeks go by fast for Clarke. They are ones full of planning of what is to come and how they will take on their greatest enemy, the Mountain, as well as figuring out how to substitute for the absence of both  _ Heda _ and the ambassadors.

Clarke finds herself spending many meals with Lexa, going over how they will make sure to maintain peace. There had been multiple times that Lexa needed Clarke to reassure her that she will indeed try her best to control her clan, and Clarke did, however she made it clear that she could make no promises that some in her clan would not stir up trouble nevertheless. 

Before Clarke knew it, her, along with the other ambassadors, some guards, and Lexa were packing out their things, preparing to make the journey from Polis to the  _ Skaikru _ camp. The ride was a long one, and more than once, Clarke found herself getting lost in thought, nervous at to what was to come.

There was so much that could go wrong, and so much on the line, however Clarke knew that refusing to go was no option. Now she could only hope that nobody would recognize her, however that was highly unlikely with her being part of a high ranking family on the Ark. She knew that her  _ kwin _ would not be thrilled with her reuniting with her old people, however she also knew that Nia could not punish her for simply fulfilling her job as an ambassador, well, at least not  _ publicly _ . 

Clarke does not even know how she will react to being back with her original people, however she knows that her reaction is vital and she must not mess it up since it could mean death for her by several different people.

She also knows that the reactions of the others will likely be ones of surprise and shock. The Clarke Griffin that they knew on the Ark and while first landing is very different from who she is now. The Clarke that they knew was not violent. She had never even hurt a fly, nevertheless killed a person. The naive and innocent Clarke Griffin that was on the Ark, was fading away within hours of being on the ground and died the day she stepped foot into Azgeda territory, instead being replaced by  _ Wanheda _ , a tougher, violent, and more manipulative version of what she used to be.

“What are you thinking about?” A voice interrupts her thinking.

“Hmm?” Clarke replies, still somewhat off in her thoughts.

“I said, what are you thinking about.” Lexa responds, a somewhat assumed look on her face.

“Just how things might turn out.” Clarke replies, somewhat truthful.

“I learned long ago that you must not worry about things that you cannot control.” the Commander informs her. “Besides, we will be there shortly.” 

 

Clarke is surprised when they do not stop at the Dropship but instead await outside a gate surrounding what looks to be the rest of the Ark. She almost gasps when she sees that the rest of the Ark is inside the gates. As much as she may have suspected that the rest of the Ark made it down, since it was either that or dying in space, Clarke was still surprised. 

As they arrive, guards point their guns at them, a motion that is so familiar yet foreign to Clarke, however the Commander announces,

“I am the Commander of the twelve clans, and I come here to talk to your leader.” 

“Let them in!” a voice calls and Clarke feels sick because she recognizes that voice, she’d recognize it anywhere. That voice belonged to the same person who had her father killed and the woman who raised her, her mother.

 

___

 

The guards reluctantly pull the gates open once the leader of the  _ Skaikru _ order them to and soon enough Lexa and the other ambassadors are riding into camp. Once inside a man, along with the woman who allowed them to enter, approaches them.

“Chancellor.” Lexa greets.

“Commander,” The man, who, as Lexa had been told, is the leader of the  _ Skaikru  _ responds. “It is a pleasure to meet you, and please, call me Marcus.”

“Well Marcus  _ kom Skaikru _ , I believe we have much to discuss.” Lexa says, not wanting to waste anymore time on pleasantries. “Do you mind leading us to a room where we can talk?”

The  _ Skaikru _ leader nods her head, and both the man and woman turn around and start to walk into the mental structure. Lexa can tell by the way they are walking that the two are close, however she cannot yet tell if they are anything more than that.

As she enters the mental building she can’t help but almost shudder, hating how  _ unnatural _ it felt. She cannot fathom how these people could live in a space that was so enclosed. She had not even been in the structure for two minutes, yet she was already feeling uneasy, wanting to get out. 

After a few moments of walking, they arrive at the a mental door and the leader of the  _ Skaikru _ gestures to the guards to open the door. They do, and soon Lexa, her guards, the two  _ Skaikru _ leaders and all the ambassadors follow in. Once everyone is inside however, it becomes clear the room was simply not made for this many people to be there at once. 

“ _ Ambassadors, hogeda gon yu ba the Azgeda, Tri kru, en Floudon kru ambassadors need kom ste, en bilaik ste only as a precaution. The rest gon yu laik dismissed gon the time being, der ste no need gon hogeda tua gon yu kom be in hir. The only reason emo thri ambassadors need kom ste ste due kom their interactions kom the skai kru _ .” Lexa commands, knowing that there is no point for all of them to be in there. 

The nine ambassadors walk out, however some hesitate for a minute before leaving. Once they are all gone, Lexa turns back to the  _ Skaikru _ man and woman who are clearly confused.

“I ordered most of my ambassadors to leave. There is no reason for them to be here, their main purpose is to keep order among the clans.” The brunette explains.

The two nod their heads in understanding. 

“Commander, I am not sure if you were properly introduced, but this woman here is Abby Griffin, our chief of surgery and medicine. She is the one that believes she might be able to assist in reviving the creatures you call “Reapers”.” The man, Marcus, says as he gestures to the woman,  _ Abi _ , next to him. Lexa turns her attention to the woman.

“So Abby  _ kom Skaikru _ , tell me how you plan to cure the weapons of our enemy?”

 

The meeting lasts several hours, and Lexa, along with the two  _ Skaikru  _ leaders, go over everything, ranging from how they will deal with the reapers to how they counter the technology and weapons that the Mountain uses.

Halfway through the meeting a girl with a darker complexion, who, Lexa notes, wears a brace, walks into the room. The girl, whose name is  _ Reivon _ , is confident, assuring them more than once, that she is quite certain she will be able to make the Mountain go “boom.” Though Lexa does find the girl to be arrogant at times, she also holds some respect for the other brunette.

As the meeting drags on, and on, Lexa notices that  _ Abi _ keeps looking at  _ Wanheda _ . The blonde pays no attention to her however, and Lexa can tell that her mind is instead focusing on strategies to defeat the Mountain. Lexa knows that the two of them will have to talk later, knowing that the Azgedon has valuable military experience that can be used when deciding how they will attack as well as positioning.

The meeting ends about an hour after the sun sets, and Lexa gives the Ice Nation ambassador a look, indicating that she wants to go over the events of the meeting with the blonde.  _ Wanheda _ gives a quick nod, and Lexa soon walks out and heads to her tent, outside of the walls of Arcadia, knowing the other girl is not far behind her.

“ _ Wanheda _ .” Lexa greets. 

“ _ Leska _ .” The other girl responds. “That meeting was quite...interesting.”

“Indeed.” Lexa agrees. “Tell me, _Wanheda_ , as a healer, do you really believe that _Abi_ _kom Skaikru_ really has the ability to turn _Ripas_ back into men?”  The other girl visibly tenses a bit at the question, however Lexa is too busy thinking about other things to notice.

“I think it is possible,” the blonde admits, “however I am not sure that she will be able to execute her plan as well as she claims she can.” 

“I have my doubts as well, however that is not all I have come to talk to you about. We need to start thinking about how to position troops to take down the Mountain.”

“Of course, however I think we have to better understand our enemy if that is so. We know that they have poisonous gas, however we must be aware of whether or not they have any other long distance weapons.”

“Oh, and what leads you to believe that they have more weapons?”

“The Mountain Men have showed that they are too smart to not have a backup plan.” The ambassador replies plainly.

“ _ Wanheda _ , do enlighten me, how have you become so knowledgeable in the field of strategery?” Lexa can immediately notice the change in demor of the blonde.

“Nia only teaches the best.” Is her only response before she leaves the tent.

 

___

Clarke’s day had been...interesting. Really, it felt so surreal for her to be inside the Ark again, a place she considered home for most of her life, but this time as an outsider. Sometimes Clarke doesn’t envy being captured by the Ice Nation, it taught her how to survive in this harsh world that they now lived in, but sometimes, on days like these, where she can see that the other Delinquents she came down here with still being carefree and having a bit of innocence left, she can’t help but feel jealous.

Clarke quickly refocuses on attention back to the present, since her job right now is to pay attention to her surroundings, not get caught up in her thoughts. Though the ride from the  _ Skaikru _ camp to  _ Tondc _ was not a long ride, nor the most dangerous, they could still not eliminate the very likely option that they might get attacked.

Today, the  _ Skaikru, _ would journey to  _ Tondc _ and meet up with the other army generals, as well as the other ambassadors who had journey there a few days ago once it became evident that  _ Skaikru _ camp was not big enough for that many people.

The assassin soon gets the feeling that something is not quite right, and as if to confirm her suspicions, she hears a branch break, and before she sees them she knows what is about to happen.

Just as she is about to yell out a warning, attackers come out of the bushes, and to her dismay she recognizes it as those of her clan.  _ Great, just another thing that I will have to deal with. _ Clarke thinks as she launches herself at the first attacker.

___

Once the blonde riding besides her stiffened up, Lexa knew something was wrong. She wasn’t surprised when warriors came out of the bushes, and she was even less surprised when she quickly identified them as  _ Azgedon.  _ She was surprised, however, when the only one from their group that was from that nation,  _ Wanheda _ , was the first to throw herself at her first attacker. Though Lexa did not doubt the blonde’s skill, she did not know for certain where her loyalty lied. 

Out of her peripheral verison Lexa catches sight of an attacker, and shaking the thoughts out of her head, unsheathes her sword. 

Though the warrior that stands before her is quite experienced, he is no match for his  _ Heda _ and within seconds she has her sword through his heart. 

Lexa takes down two more attackers and when she looks up is prepared for more attackers but is surprised only to see one, which she finds _Wanheda_ looming over with a knife to his throat.

“You are no more than a coward.” Lexa hears the assassin whisper. “As far as I’m concerned you deserve a slow and painful death, however I am pretty sure our  _ Kwin  _ sent you. As you know, I am very aware of what Nia is capable of and how...convincing she can be. She won’t give you justice if I send you back, so alas, I suppose I must deliver just myself.” The blonde practically growls the last part, as she stabs her sword into the man’s heart three times before stopping, making sure that the men is dead.

When she gets up, Lexa finally understands why she is named  _ Wanheda. _ The blonde right there was drenched in the blood, the blood of those in her own clan, there laid at least ten men behind her, and she holding several knives her hand, each tained with blood. But the thing that really scared her, however, was the shadow of a smile on the girl’s face. 

The real surprise, however, was when  _ Abbi kom Skaikru _ , got down from her horse, and walked towards the blonde, saying “Clarke?”

 

___

There were a lot of ways, Clarke imagined being reunited with her mother, well,  _ truly  _ united that is, where her mother would recognize her. Clarke, however, never expected one the of these ways to be her covered in blood, after killing over ten men.

“Clarke?” her mother asks again. Clarke can do little more than give a small nod.

“But, you’re dead.” Bellamy, who jumps down from his horse, states.

“Well as you can see,” Clarke motions to her body, “I am far from it. Now as much as I am honored we are making such a big deal about me, we must carry on.” Though the others clearly do not want to obey, Clarke gets up on her horse before they can argue.

They soon get back on their horses and resume their journey to  _ Tondc _ , however Clarke can’t help but notice that everyone is now staring at her, including  _ Leska _ .

Once they get to  _ Tondc _ and unsaddle, the Commander gives her a look that tells to follow her to her tent.

“You’re  _ Skaikru _ .” the Commander states.

“Yes, well, that was the entire topic of that earlier conversation, was it not?” Clarke answers sarcastically.

“How?” 

“How what?”

“How did you end up in  _ Azgeda _ ?” Clarke looks up to find green eyes staring into hers.

“I’m not sure that’s any of you business.” The blonde states.

“Oh, yes it is. You do realize I could have you killed for lying about who you are?” The brunette advances on her.

“I’d like to see you try, besides I never lied about who I am. Do not make the mistake of letting any of this new information change your view of me,  _ Commander _ . I am still a very deadly and capable assassin of  _ Azgeda _ , and don’t think me being of  _ Skaikru _ heritage changes that.” The assassin practically spit out the words of her old people.

“You have still not answered the question.” The girl staring at her states.

“Does it really matter? The past is the past. I am who I am, and nothing is going to change that.” Clarke bites out.

“The past still defines us. It makes us who we are today.”

“Yes, well that doesn’t I have to like it, or re-live it just for your sake,  _ Commander _ .” She says the title mockingly. 

“ _ K-Klarke.” _ The two girls look at each other surprised, neither expecting Lexa to use Clarke’s old name.

“Don’t.” Clarke warns, stabbing her dagger into the table.

“You cannot escape your past, you have to accept.”

“Do not tell what I have to and don’t have to accept!” Clarke shouts. “You, you don't know what I had to go through! You don’t know what I was forced to do! You don’t know anything about me!” The blonde says the lasts sentence a bit more calmer. The Commander takes a step towards Clarke cautiously, not knowing what her reaction will be.

“You’re right, I don’t, but I can imagine. I had a lover once, Azgeda took and tortured her. I don’t like what happened to her, but I have accepted it, and because of it, learned a very important lesson.”

“And what’s that?” The assassin asks.

“That love is weakness.” The brunette gulps, but keeps a stoic face.

“You know, at one time I may have laughed at you and that logic, but the longer that I have been on the ground, the more I believe that.”

Clarke is walking out of the Commander's tent, when she hears her name being called.

“Clarke! Clarke! Clarke!” The assassin turns around as someone takes a hold of her arm and is about to judo-flip them when she realizes who it is, her mother.

“My names not Clarke.” The blonde bites out, feeling suppressed emotions of anger and resentment bubbling to the surface. Knowing that she can’t lose her calm in the middle of  _ Tondc _ , she quickly pulls her mother into an alley between two tents.

“That’s all you have to say? We haven’t seen each other since three years, and even before that you were in solidarity. I thought you were dead, I missed you, Clarke.” Abby tries to step closer to embrace the ambassador, but Clarke quickly dodges the attempt.

“Don’t.” She warns. “Just don’t.”

“Everythings going to be all right, Clarke, you don’t have to worry anymore. We'll negotiate with the grounders to get you back home.” Abby tries to comfort her, but only makes the situation worse.

“The ark is not my home.” The assassin growls. “It hasn’t been my home since they floated dad and decided to lock me up.” At the reminder of what happened, the ambassador stiffens.

“Besides, there would be seriously repercussions if you even tried to take away one of the Ice Queen’s best warrior, general, and assassin.” Clarke sees the puzzlement in her mother’s face and then the surprise and shock at what her daughter was implying.

“You’re, no, it can’t be true! You’re an ambassador, not the-the ruthless prized murder of the Ice Nation.” Her mother starts to pace.

“Abby,” Clarke can’t bring herself to say call her mother, “remember what I did right before you identified me?”

“I-I saw that look on your face, the same look you get when you succeed at something. I remember you used to get that look a lot on the Ark when you finished making a drawing just right. I could never forget that look, your father had it too.” Abby gulps at the mentioning of her deceased husband.

“But what did I do before that, what caused that look?” The assassin prods her mother.

“There had been attackers and you, killed ten of their men and,” a look of pure horror crosses Abby’s face. “You we’re happy that you killed them! What has the Ice Nation done to my innocent daughter?” Clarke can see that her mother is on the verge of a panic attack.

“Abby,” the woman does not pay attention to Clarke, still deep in her thoughts. “Abby.” She says a bit louder and her mother looks up, but she notices that she can’t meet her eyes.

“H-how, how could you take pleasure in-” The blonde cuts her off.

“I do not take pleasure in killing. Do not mistaken my look of...satisfaction as that. I was only happy that I did my job, and defended people against those of my clan who know no mercy.” The assassin admits.

“But still, if you are  _ Wan-wanheda _ , and the rumors are true, then you have killed more than thousands of people. How could you do that Clarke, how?” Abby attacks her daughter.

“I take no pleasure in what I have become, but it is how I have survived. We all do what we must. If you can’t accept that then-” Before she can continue, Clarke hears shouting occur, which can only mean one thing, a fight has already broken out.

“I have to go.” is all the blonde says before she runs off, dreading breaking off the fight already.

 

As Clarke reaches the scene of the conflict, she quickly identifies the two warriors as  _ Trikru  _ and  _ Azegdon _ , which doesn’t surprise her in the slightest. Once she pushes her way through the crowd of people, she realizes that it is a teenage girl and boy that are fighting. 

“ _ Yu tu, em pleni! break disha up immediately. Osir laik hir kom accomplish the same goal en taim yu can't accept bilaik, the yu don no business being a gona! _ ” She shouts.

The two do not back down however, and once noticing that the warrior from her own clan is about to hit the  _ Trikru _ girl with his sword, Clarke jumps in, tackling the enemy clan’s warrior and taking a sword to the arm. She then gets up and quickly tackles the boy so he can’t try using his sword again.

_ “Ai said em pleni!” _ The blonde snaps as she pins him. That seems to snap the boy out of his trace and after realizing who he just hits, he immediately cowers. 

_ “Wan-wanheda, _ my deepest apologizes, I just got took caught up and-” He stutters out. 

“Enough! I do not want to hear you excuses. If we were in our home territory you would be getting a lashing, however we are in guest territory, and as so, you will report to your first.” The boy nods quickly in understanding.  Clarke quickly looks the boy up and down, and, after somewhat recognizing him, asks, 

“Your first is  _ Davum _ , correct?” Again, the boy nods in confirmation. “Know that will be talking to him personally.” The blonde gets up, knowing that she has an audience. “Now go off.”

Once the boy is out of her sight, the assassin tells the others to disperse, and then walks up, sighing, knowing that if they do not learn to work together fast, then they will destroy each other before the Mountain can.

 

___

“I told you, I told you! And yet you did not listen to me!” Lexa hears her old mentor say, while pacing. 

“ _ Onya _ , technically she has done no harm.” Even though the brunette is less than pleased to find out that the blonde had been keeping information from them, she also knows that the last thing she needs right now is for her former first to attack the girl again.

“Done no harm? Done no harm! Lexa, even Gustus agrees with me, and we never agree!” Lexa wants to chuckle at that statement, but instead only raises an eyebrow at her guard, who in return just shrugs. 

“You should have listened to me in the past but now, surely you cannot let her live? She is a threat to you, everything you stand for, and the Coalition.” 

“ _ Onya.  _ We are not, repeat, are not, going to harm  _ Wanheda _ in any way. That does not mean, however, that she is to go unwatched.

“We can make it look like an accident-”

“No.”

“No one will even know-”

“I’m going to say this one more time,  _ Onya _ , no harm is to come to  _ Wanheda _ , is that clear.”

“But-” Lexa gives her old mentor a hard stare.

“That’s not fair I practically taught you how to do that.” Anya says after a minute. Lexa simply shrugs.

“Fine. No harm will come to  _ Wanheda. _ ”

“Now, that wasn’t so hard, was it?” The brunette says. 

“Not wanting to smash that stupid  _ Azgedon’s _ head against a rock repeatedly? You’re right, that’s not hard, it’s impossible.” Anya says before she storms out of the tent. Though Lexa is amused by her first’s stubbornness, she knows she cannot show it, so she settles for a sigh.

 

___

Clarke can’t seem to take her eyes off of the fire, but mainly the people around it, fellow delinquents, people she came down on the dropship with. She hears them joke around, and is imagining what it would have been like if she had not been captured by the Ice Nation. She does not get too lost in her thoughts, however, because a voice interrupts her.

“I, uh, I just wanted to thank you for before.” Clarke turns around, face to face with the  _ Trikru _ girl that was involved in the fight earlier.

“You know, you really should learn when to pick and choose your fights.” The blonde answers back.

“Inspirational words by the one and only Clarke Griffen.” the girl says. The assassin immediately tenses and growls,

“How do you know who I am? You are  _ Trikru _ , are you not?”

“Relax, Clarke. I am  _ Trikru _ , but am from the Ark. I don’t know if you remember me, but I’m Octavia Blake.” Clarke looks the girl up and down, and after looks past the braids and grounder clothing, Clarke does, in fact, realize it is the younger Blake.

“You’ve changed.” She notes. Octavia has the audacity to laugh, a noise that Clarke has not heard for a while, a noise that has no place in her clan.

“Coming from the great  _ Wanheda _ , slayer of all, Commander of Death?  _ You’re _ the one that’s changed Clarke. But to answer your question, yeah, I met a  _ Trikru _ guy shortly after you disappeared, and well, the Ark’s never really been my home so it was an easy choice joining  _ Trikru _ shortly after.” Octavia explains.

“But I mean, again, come on Clarke, you’re the one with the really interesting story. How did you even end up in  _ Azgeda _ ?” Octavia asks.

_ Suddenly Clarke is not in Tondc with Octavia but is instead alone, wandering snowy territory, starving and cold. She knows it was dumb to look for Jasper, but after seeing him getting speared, she knows she couldn’t just sit by, and hope he somehow gets returned. She knew she was lost and a goner once the temperature started to drop and she saw snow on the ground.  _

_ She’s just about to give up, when she hears shouting and looks back to see several people with white paint on their faces chasing her, and now she’s running, and running, and running, but somehow the grounds not below her anymore, and she’s down on the ground on her back with a knife to her throat, having her hands bounded, and just as she’s about to speak, she feels something make contact with her head, and passes out. _

“Clarke?” A voice interrupts her thoughts.

“Yeah, sorry, what?” The blonde asks.

“You kinda zoned out on me there.” Octavia informs her. 

“Sorry, haven’t had the best slumber recently.” Clarke lies.

“Sure,” Octavia says, letting her disbelief leak into her tone, “Anyways, I was just asking, how did you even end up in Ice Nation.” 

“Doesn’t matter.” The ambassador replies abruptly, not wanting to talk about the subject. 

“You want to train together? You have a lot you can teach me.” Octavia asks, and Clarke knows that she noticed how the topic unsettled Clarke.

“Sure.” The blonde replies, already heading towards the training area.

 

The sound of swords clashing has been a satisfying and calming noise to Clarke for a while now. As her opponent tries to hit her in her left side, the blonde quickly sidesteps, and dodges it.

“I heard you were good, Griffen, but I didn’t know  _ just  _ how good you were.” Octavia admits. 

“You haven’t even see me do anything challenging yet, the real fun begins when it’s multiple opponents and no weapons. Also, Blake, I have to admit, you are persistent, that’s for sure.” The blonde replies.

“Thanks, and that is a sight I need to see.” The brunette replies, trying to strike again.

“Of course, and as much as you have been fun to train against, it’s getting late so sorry.” The assassin quickly dodges another one of the brunettes attacks, stepping backwards, and while her opponent stumbles forward, she quickly attacks from behind, connecting the back of her dagger with the brunettes neck. Her opponent is on the ground, and Clarke sits on top of her, knife to her throat. 

“Good effort, Bla-”

“What do you think you’re doing?” a voice yells. Clarke looks over to her left and sees Bellamy storming over.

“Bellamy, we were just training-”

“Like hell you were!” The boy is still storming over, and the blonde fears that things are about to get ugly,  _ fast. _

“Bell-” Octavia tries to reason with her brother.

“No Octavia, don’t try to defend  _ princess _ over here!” Clarke flinches at the name.

“Listen Bellamy, you’re angry and I get that, but this is going to get messy fast. Let’s just do a bit of sparring to blow off steam, yeah?”

“Yeah.” Bellamy quickly takes off his jacket, and the two start circling one another.

“No weapons, and don’t try to pull anything on me, or I swear to god-”

“Trust me Bellamy, I win all my fights fairly.”

“Sure you do.” Is all the other boy says before he lunges at Clarke. Though Bellamy is clearly a decent fighter, he is no match for Clarke, who simply is faster than he is. Like the other Blake, Bellamy lets his emotions dictate how he fights, and while Clarke does let him get a few punches in just to let him release some of his anger, after a while, when it becomes clear the boy is getting more and more frustrated, Clarke quickly ends it with dodging a punch, and instead taking his arm and judo-flipping him. 

The blonde gets on top of him, but Bellamy continues to struggle.

“Bellamy, stop!” The boy just glares at her in response.

“I get that you’re angry at me, but-”

“Angry at you? Anger doesn’t even come close! You  _ left _ us Clarke! Do you know what happened once you left and didn’t return? A mass panic happened, people refused to leave camp, which meant we could hunt and several people soon died of starvation.” The boy spits out.

“I’m sorry. What happened to whatever the hell we want?” Clarke asks as she gets up.

“It died once everyone thought you did.” Bellamy says as he stands up and walks away.

 

___

Lexa’s day was not going good to say the least. It was not even noon yet, and she already had a headache. Meetings with all the ambassadors had recommenced and, with the addition of the  _ Skaikru _ ambassador, conflict had ensured. 

“I refuse to use the weapon of our enemy. We will not wait like cowards!” the Wood clan’s ambassador shouts.

“You, and the others will die without our technology, and we cannot just march against the Mountain blindly!” Marcus retorts.

“Oh yeah, Sky scum?” Quint, the other ambassador, says as he advances towards the other man. Just as Lexa is about to intervene, a certain blonde’s voice is heard.

“Quint, stop, we need to work together. While none of your clan, or other from any clan for that matter will be expected to use guns, we cannot deny the advantage that using  _ Skaikru’s  _ technology can give us.”

“And I should trust this why? Because this is coming from the great  _ Wanheda _ ?” Quint spits the name out. “I’d be careful who you side with, girl, rumor has it that you are originally a Sky scum yourself.” Lexa notices that he is now advancing slowly towards Clarke, and though she herself does tensen up a bit, she also knows that this fight is Clarke’s.

“I’m sorry, have I done something to personally offend you?” The blonde bites out.

“You poisoned 300 of my clan members, and my brother along with them, on one of your cowardice attacks.” Lexa notices again, warily, that Quint has taken another step towards the blonde.

“He should not have been preparing to attack my people. Being smart, and being a coward is different, and only an arrogant fool wouldn’t get rid of his or her enemy the most efficient way possible but instead risk the lives of his or her clan members in order to appear ‘powerful’. Besides, I think you, and your clan especially, can contest to the fact that I have proven my skill on the battlefield on countless occasions.”

Clarke takes a step towards Quint when she says these words, and if Lexa had not known Clarke to be as calculating as she was, then she might have been worried that a fight was to break out.

“You may have the title of “Commander of Death” and fool most, but you do not fool me. All you are is a little coward that hides behind that title and Nia.” Quint growls.

“If you want to question my power, then do it. But don’t do it in a meeting and attack me only with words like a coward. Want to prove that I am not nearly as big of a threat as people make me out to be? Then prove it in combat.” After the blonde finishes saying that she slams her knife into the table.

“That can be arranged. You and me, training arena, after the meeting, weapon of choice, however if you try to pull something like a poisoned blade on me, do not for a second doubt that there will not be more than fifty  _ Trikru _ warriors that would be more than happy to take your head, there and then.”

 

After addressing a few more topics, tensely, Lexa ended the meeting for the day, however everyone knew that their day was far from ending. You could practically feel the anticipation of the fight between  _ Wanheda _ and  _ Quint kom Trikru  _ in the air. 

“ _ Wanheda _ .” Lexa calls, catching the blonde before she left.

“Yes,  _ Heda _ ?” the girl looks at Lexa questioningly. 

“You know, it is foolish of you challenging another ambassador.” Lexa expresses her displeasure.

“I didn’t think I would need your approval.” Clarke says a bit defensively. 

“And I didn’t think that you would prompt something that could have such disastrous consequences.” Lexa admits.

“ _ Heda _ , I mean no disrespect, but I do not need your consent on this.” The blonde starts to get a bit defensive. 

“No it isn’t. But you do realize that this little duel of yours could have consequences that will affect this whole coalition. If you lose or play dirty…” Lexa trails off, not being able to finish the thought.

“Come on  _ Leska, _ for all the time that you have known me, you  _ know _ that I would never play “unfair”. Besides, you and I both know that Quint is too arrogant.” Clarke replies.

“I know, I know, but the whole coalition could break up if you lose.”

“Trust me, I don’t intend on doing that.” Is all Clarke says before she leaves the tent, muttering “Now excuse, I have a spar to get to.” 

As she watches the blonde leave, Lexa can’t help but internally sigh. Even though the assassin was definitely not what she was expecting in regards to her aggression levels, she was, nevertheless, still a handful in other ways.

 

___

Clarke’s not sure whether or not she’s happy she had a talk with Lexa, or annoyed. On one hand it definitely gives her a bit of an edge, however on the other hand, she knows going into a fight emotional can be dangerous and distracting.

The blonde knows that she has to win this fight in order to not only ensure her power, but her clan’s power as well. She needs to get the message across that  _ Azgeda  _ is not to be messed with. She quickly shakes out of her thoughts as she hears Quint’s voice.

“Well, well  _ Wanheda _ , I can’t say that I won’t thoroughly enjoy beating you in combat.” Quint says as the two of them start to circle each other. The assassin notes that his weapon of choice is a sword, not that she is surprised. The choice of weapon, along with Quint’s build, makes it evident to Clarke that her speed and smaller form is definitely an advantage and she was smart to use her preferred weapon of choice, a dagger.

“You know,  _ Quint kom Trikru _ , in  _ Azgeda _ we are taught that arrogance is a dangerous trait to have, and though I assumed that the same was taught in  _ Trikru _ , I may have been mistaken.” The blonde states. This aggravates Quint, Clarke’s original mission. 

Instead of replying, Quint takes the offense, and swings at Clarke’s head and if she had been any regular warrior, she probably would have lost her head. Lucky for her, Nia did not train any of her prodgeries to be anything remotely close to ‘regular’, and the ambassador is able to dodge the attempt easily.

Clarke swears she hears Quint mutter something along the lines of “Azgedon little piece of…” but doesn’t allow him to continue the thought and instead takes the offense and swipes her knife across the  _ Trikru _ ambassadors left side. He grunts in reply, but recovers within seconds and is now charging towards Clarke.

The blonde side steps to the right just in the nick of time, but Quint, being a more experienced warrior is smart and attacks her again, tackling her to the ground.

The assassin curses herself for underestimating Quint and his speed, as she feels a sword to her throat.

“Not so tough are you,  _ Wanheda _ ?” Quint grins. Knowing that she needs to get out of this situation  _ fast _ , Clarke knees Quint in the stomach, and while that does not get him off her, it does distract her opponent giving herself enough time to connect her fist to his jaw several times. 

This gives Clarke enough time to get out from under her opponent, but not enough time to switch the tides completely, and so she finds herself standing up, circling her opponent once more.

Now that the assassin knows she cannot match Quint’s strength and that the ambassador is faster than she anticipated, she knows that she will need to tire him out.

The blonde makes sure she is extra aware of what’s going on and allows Quint to continue attacking her, now prepared for his quick counter attacks, when his first initial one fails. Soon enough, Quint makes a lazy move on his part, trying to swing his sword into Clarke, however he is too slow, and Clarke slashes her dagger against one of the man’s arm, making him cry out in pain and for a moment drop his sword.

The assassin quickly kicks the sword out of her opponent's reach. When the  _ Trikru _ ambassador goes to grab for it, the blonde jumps on top of him, pinning him down on his back. The man is struggling, and Clarke knows that she can’t keep him pinned like this for long if he keeps this up, so she makes sure to grab his arm and put pressure on his wound. 

This stops the man, and with her other hand, the assassin quickly puts her dagger to her opponent's throat.

“Give up?” She taunts, and though she only gets a growl in reply, Clarke knows that Quint acknowledges that he cannot get out of this situation and gets up and off of him.

“I will admit,  _ Azgedon _ , you fought fairly.” Quint grunts out before walking away.

“Now I see why Bellamy got his ass kicked.” Clarke hears a voice say from behind as she’s making sure all her weapons are on her.

The blonde turns around and is met with the brunette with a darker complexion and leg brace that she sometimes saw at meetings at the  _ Skaikru _ camp.

“ _ Reivon _ , isn’t it?”

“That’s me, best mechanic there is, but don’t tell Sinclair I said that.” The brunette says, extending a hand. Clarke looks at the girl funny for a second, not having seen anyone do that gesture in years, but once realizing what the gesture is, the blonde shakes the other girl’s hand.

“Not much of a talker aye? That’s alright, you kicking the older Blake’s ass makes up for it.” Raven says after a minute of silence.

“I only talk when there’s something that needs to be said. And you must really not like Bellamy,” Clarke muses. 

“He’s alright, but he’s a bit arrogant at times, so seeing him get a hit to his ego is amusing.” The mechanic jokes.

“Hey you’re Abby’s daughter right?” Raven asks after a minute.

“You could refer to me as that I suppose…” The assassin replies somewhat bitterly.

“Well anyways see you around Griffen, and please, next time you plan on beating Bellamy in a fight, please give me notice so I can watch.”

As the brunette walks away, Clarke has to suppress a grin that is threatening to show.

 

Just as Clarke thinks that the day is going well, being somewhat uneventful, she gets shoved against a building. Once she recognizes who it is, she sighs.

“Why must we always meet like this  _ Onya _ ? You know, normal people meet up at mealtimes, or at training, or while hunting.”

“There is nothing normal about you  _ Wanheda _ and I don’t appreciate you making a fool out of  _ Trikru _ .” The other woman growls.

“You and I both know Quint is too cocky for his own good, and that was not my attention. I was simply defending my honor.” Clarke retorts.

“Like you have any honor!”

“Listen I know I have done terrible things, but that does not mean I do not fight fairly and I think you have seen me fight enough times to know that as well. I’m going hunting later, join me. We both know  _ Trikru _ and  _ Azgeda _ are the best at hunting.” 

“You cannot try to win me over,  _ Wanheda _ , I know your kind too well to be deceived. I will simply wait for you to screw up and show others your true colors.”

“As much as I love hearing you making threats towards me, and I really do,  _ Heda _ is approaching.” Clarke almost finds it comically how quickly Anya takes her hands off her and tries to look as casual as possible.

“ _ Wanheda, Oyna _ .” Lexa greets. “Everything all right here?” The brunette looks at the two suspiciously.

“Everything is fine,  _ Heda _ .” Anya responds.

“Is that so?” The Commander directs her attention towards the assassin.

“Yes, everything is fine here. I was just telling  _ Onya _ here that she should join me while hunting tomorrow.”

“I see.” Lexa says, clearly not believing her. “Well if you two are finished up here, I would like to speak with  _ Onya  _ privately.”

“We are.” The blonde replies back. The Commander then takes Anya by the arm, practically dragging her away like how a mother drags away a child that has gotten into trouble. Clarke has to stifle a laugh, and she can’t help but feel a bit bad for the warrior, even if she had been throwing threats to her only mere minutes ago.

 

___

“You are impossible sometimes,  _ Onya _ .” Lexa says as she gives her old mentor a look of pure aggravation. 

“I’m only trying to protect you  _ Heda _ .” 

“You’re starting to sound like Titus.” The Commander notes.

“Maybe he has a point.”  Anya says, which surprises Lexa.

“Wait a minute, you are taking Titus’ side?” 

“I’m not taking sides,  _ Leska _ , I’m simply telling you my opinion, something that you have encouraged me to ever since you ascended.” Anya rebuttals.

“Yes, but that does not mean that you get to defy my orders.”

“My job is to protect you, is it not? I am simply doing my job!” Her old mentor raises her voice.

“You are lucky that  _ Wanheda _ is as...tolerant as she is.”

“Tolerant my ass! More like deceiving, you should know the rumors better than anyone  _ Leska _ . Besides the nerve of that girl! You know she asked me to go hunting with her? Like I would ever even consider hunting with an  _ Azgedon _ ,” Before Anya can continue ranting, Lexa interrupts her.

“You should go, actually you will.” Lexa sees her former first start to protest. “And this is not negotiable  _ Onya _ , this is an order, and one that  _ will _ be followed.” Anya storms out of the tent, clearly not happy.

_ I pity whoever crosses paths with her in the next hour. _ The brunette thinks as she sinks in her chair, sighing. Though she knew going into this that taking down the Mountain would be difficult, she is still not happy having to deal with these trivial sort of things. The worst thing, however, was that this was only the beginning, and there would be a lot more to come. She should have known this, however, since from the moment she laid eyes on the blonde  _ Azgedon _ assassin, she knew things were going to be shaken up.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


____

 

Translations:

- _ Ambassadors, hogeda gon yu ba the azgeda, tri kru, en floudon kru ambassadors need kom ste, en bilaik ste only as a precaution. The rest gon yu laik dismissed gon the time being, der ste no need gon hogeda tua gon yu kom be in hir. The only reason emo thri ambassadors need kom ste ste due kom their interactions kom the skai kru. _ : Ambassadors, all of you but the Ice Nation, Tree people, and Boat people ambassadors need to stay, and that is only as a precaution. The rest of you are dismissed for the time being, there is no need for all twelve of you to be in here. The only reason these three ambassadors need to stay is due to their interactions with the Sky people.

- _ Yu tu, em pleni! break disha up immediately. Osir laik hir kom accomplish the same goal en taim yu can't accept bilaik, the yu don no business being a gona!  _ : You two, enough! Break this up immediately. We are here to accomplish the same goal and if you can't accept that, the you have no business being a warrior!

_ -Ai said em pleni! _ : I said enough!

- _ Kom _ ___: Of the ____ clan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so a couple of things:  
> 1.) Sorry this took so long to upload, however this might be the case when writing a new chapter since my life's pretty hectic  
> 2.) We will go even more into how Clarke became an assassin, we just skim the surface in this chapter, there is definitely more to come.  
> 3.) I know the matches are somewhat repetitive but Clarke kicking people's asses slays my existence.  
> 4.) Anya and Lexa's relationship is so fun to write.  
> 5.) Joking/ Sassy!Clarke is aesthetic  
> Wanna chat with me, or want updates on this fic? Follow me on Tumblr @ClarkenGriffen!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically just the Adventures of Anya and Clarke

The silence is calming to Clarke. Sound had always been a consistency in Clarke’s life since silence was an unachievable goal on the Ark due to the buzzing of all the machinery. It was because of this, that the blonde had an ever bigger appreciation for the lack of sound than normal grounders.

“I say we set up here and wait for prey.” The blonde says after walking for a while. “And before you argue, it’s the perfect spot, it’s uphill so animals can’t catch our scent, and it gives a good view of that whole clearing.” Clarke adds.

“I wasn’t going to argue with you. I may not like you, but this is a good spot, one that many  _ Trikru _ warriors use often.”Anya responds. The assassin just shrugs in response.

It takes a while before any prey comes into site, and during this time, Clarke allows herself to take a short break and relax a little bit for once. Her brief moment of resting is interrupted however, once a deer comes into her view. She knows Anya sees it when she gets up to approach the creature from behind, however the blonde decides that that is going to take too long and instead throws her dagger, hitting the deer straight in the heart.

“You,  _ Azgedons _ , just always have to show off.” Anya says as the two of them approach the now-dead deer.

“Oh come on, you  _ Trikru _ would happily show off any day, and you know it.” The assassin retorts. 

“Yes, but that is because us  _ Trikru _ have  _ skill _ .”

“I see.” Clarke responds, trying to hide a smile from her face. She misses having this type of banter. As much as she loves grounders she’s got to say, they really need to work on having a sense of humor and not being  _ so serious  _ all the time.

“That’s it? No threats, no defending your clan?” Anya says a few moments once it becomes evident that the assassin has nothing else to say.

The blonde just shrugs in reply. “At the end of the day both our clans are skilled in different ways, and we both think our clan is the best. Fighting this over with you is useless. You are proud of your people, and I am proud of mine, end of story.”

“That’s very... _ Skaikru _ of you.” The  _ Trikru _ general points out.

“Being  _ Skaikru _ has nothing to do with my earlier statement, yet many, including yourself, would like to think so.” The ambassador sighs as she starts to pick up the dead prey.

“It does, you are showing weakness,  _ Wanheda, _ whether you realize it or not.” 

“And yet I am not the only that thinks this way. HHow about that healer Lincoln from you clan, or Luna  _ kom Floukru _ ?”

“They are cowards, Lincoln is barely  _ Trikru _ anymore, and Luna was a coward.” Anya bites out.

“Yet Lincoln is perhaps one of the biggest assets to your clan, specializing in healing as well as combat. And Luna, she was the best fighter in her nightblood group, does realizing that killing just for the sake of power is pointless, take that away from her?” The blonde continues.

“Yes!” Anya growls. “It does. She ran away, she proved that she did not have what it takes to be  _ Heda _ . Do  _ you _ ,  _ Wanaheda _ , dare insult not only  _ Heda Leska  _ and her abilities, but also our people’s ways?” The general is now advancing towards Clarke threateningly.

“ _ Onya _ , I think you can hardly agree that the Conclave and the killing that is involved with it is justified. We both know that Luna was undoubtedly the best fighter in her class, that’s just a fact, however we also understand that being  _ Heda _ means more than just being able to fight, it means having an undying loyalty to your people, which is why  _ Leska _ is such a good Commander.”

“Enlighten me,  _ Wanheda _ , what exactly do you know about loyalty?” The blonde bristles at the words and is now the one advancing.

“You can insult me all you want, but don’t you  _ dare _ , for one second, question my loyalty to my people.” The Azgedon yells, finally losing her calm.

“There it is, finally! The great “Commander of Death” has emerged! I know your true self would come out eventually. Now was it your so-called loyalty to your people that led to the death of thousands of mine thanks to you poising the water? Is that your excuse, that you were doing it for your people?” The general is really starting to get on Clarke’s nerves.

“Look me in the eye and tell me that you wouldn’t do the same for your clan if it meant that many of warriors lives would be saved.” Anya and Clarke are now standing only mere inches apart.”

“I wouldn’t, I would have fought like a true warrior. Innocent people died because of your little stunt.”

“You don’t think I know that!” The blonde shouts. “You don’t think I know that?” She repeats, softer this time. “You don’t think that I don’t know that when I kill on the battlefield, I am taking away someone's loved one from them? Because I sure as hell do, and it’s something that haunts me every single day, but I’m willingly to do these things if it ensures the security of my people.”

After a few moments of silence Anya sarcastically says, “Who knew that there was the possibility that an  _ Azegdon _ could feel something even remote to an emotion?”

“That was something that my  _ kwin _ has always hated about me.” Clarke reveals.

“Interesting, I didn’t think that Nia’s prized possession, who she loves so dearly could get on her bad side.” The two have now started walking back towards camp.

“Believe it or not, I was a prisoner before anything else. Besides, I think we both know that Nia is incapable of feeling anything remotely close to love.” Anya actually lets out a little bit of a laugh at the remark.

“You know, I’ve changed so much down here and followed our people’s ideology but the one that I can’t accept is trying to not feel anything. I understand it’s weakness, but isn’t also what makes us human? If we don’t have feelings doesn’t that just make us animals that are constantly fighting?” The assassin adds after a while.

“Well-” Anya is cut off by a scream in the distance. The two look at each other, nod, drop the prey, and then run off towards the source of the scream.

 

___

Raven sighs as she sits down, working on her newest project, figuring out what is jamming their walkie-talkie signal. The past few days have been...interesting to say at the very least with Clarke’s identity reveal.

_ Damn those Griffins, they sure know how to shake things up _ . Raven thinks as she is absent mindedly playing with a walkie-talkie. When Clarke’s true identity was revealed, along with just exactly  _ who _ she was, to say Raven was a bit surprised would be an understatement. Yeah, she suspected that  _ Wanheda _ would be special, I mean, when you have the title of Commander of Death, you have to be, but she sure didn’t think that it would be anyone from the Ark, nevertheless Abby Griffin’s daughter. Although, she thinks, if Clarke is even a little bit like Abby, she would definitely be able to get her way.

Despite knowing that there are a lot of Arkers that fear Clarke, and rightfully so, she feels for the girl. Though the 100 delinquents that were sent down to the earth on their own, they never had to do anything remotely close to the blonde. Although they did do what they had to do in order to survive, even if it included killing a few grounders. As much as Raven did feel for Clarke, she also understood that the blonde would not want pity, similar to how she did not want pity for her leg. What happened happens, and pity’s not going to change that. 

This did not mean, however that she didn’t feel as though the assassin got dealt an unfair card sorta speak, by ending up in Azgeda, a clan whose brutality was well known. Although the end result, Raven had to admit, was impressive if nothing more. The blonde clearly was able to hold her own, much more so than any of the other delinquents, but that also meant that she undoubtedly had to sacrifice a lot,but hey, if anyone could handle it, it would be Clarke Griffin.

The entering of another Griffin distracts Raven from her thoughts. 

“Need something Abby?” The brunette asks.

“Have you figured out what’s jamming the signal yet?” Abby asks.

“Not yet, it’s going to take some time.”

“Great, just great.” The older woman mutters, starting to pace. Raven tries to return to her work, but after realizing that Abby was not going to stop pacing and distracting her, Raven lets out a sigh and asks,

“Do you need something else Abby?” The woman stops pacing.

“Oh, uh, no.” She says.

“Well there is clearly something on your mind so just spill it. Both of us aren’t going to be able to get any work done until you do.”

“It’s just,” Abby lets out a sigh, “I-I thought Clarke was dead and then she shows up but she’s just so different. I mean, she’s become one of those  _ savages _ .”

“Abby, even though I only talked to her for a little bit, Clarke’s still a good person. It might seems she has changed so much, but she’s only done what she has had to in order to survive.” The mechanic tries to comfort the other woman.

“I can barely recognize her now, Raven. The worst thing she did before we came to the ground was being put into isolation, and before it was just breaking a dish when she and I got into a heated fight. But now,  _ now _ , she’s done unspeakable things Raven, and she’s taken so many lives in the process, but she's still just a kid, and I just want my little girl back.” The doctor admits.

“Abby, I hate to tell you this, but Clarke stopped being a kid the day you sent her down here to die.”

 

After talking to Abby for a bit longer and then unsuccessfully trying to figure out what was jamming the signals for a few more hours, Raven decides to take a break. She spots Bellamy sitting and dousing a bottle of moonshine a few feet away and decides to join him.

“So I heard that Clarke kicked your ass the other day.” She starts.

“Don’t remind me.” The boy grunts as he takes another sip out of the bottle.

“I also heard that was after you almost attacked her when she was sparring with Octavia.” 

“Uh, yeah.” After a few moments of silence Bellamy adds, “I don’t trust her.” Raven snorts at that statement.

“You don’t trust a lot of people, but you don’t try to beat shit out of most.” 

“She left us, Raven, she became the enemy.” 

“Bellamy, we both know that you don’t truly think that.” Again, another silence falls upon the two and Raven takes the opportunity to study the boy up closer. She can tell Bellamy’s tense, obviously not comfortable with being surrounded by so many grounders.

“I don’t know what to think anymore.” Bellamy admits, and then proceeds to take a big chug of moonshine. “I don’t think I’ve actually known anything ever since we landed on this damn ground.”

“Give me the bottle.” Raven says as she tries to grab it.

“No, I’m allowed to have a drink Reyes.” Bellamy moves the bottle out of her reach.

“I’m not saying you aren’t Bell, but if we’re gonna talk about deep stuff, I’m gonna need some damn alcohol.”

 

___

Another scream rips through the air and Clarke’s moving as fast as humanly possible to the sound, Anya right by her side. Soon enough they reach a small clearing and spot an injured  _ Trikru _ warrior.

“Renzo, what happened?” The general asks as she approaches her clanmate. As Clarke also gets closer, she notices that the warrior is clenching his side.

“Le,” Rezo takes a pause, trying to catch his breathe, “ave.”

“No way,  _ Wanheda _ , do you think you can help stabilize him?”

Clarke nears down before the man, checking over the wound before respond, “I should be able to.” Just as she’s about to place her hand on the wound, Renzo stops her.

“Listen I’m not going to hurt-”

“Leave.”

“Renzo, we aren’t going to-” Anya doesn’t finish the sentence, but even if she did, Clarke wouldn’t have heard it, because at that moment Renzo’s eyes get bigger and then fog is suddenly surrounding them. The last sight Clarke sees before losing consciousness is figures in white hazmat suits and all she can think of is  _ No, no, no! _ , and then, everything is white.

 

_ Beep, beep _ . Clarke opens her eyes and finds herself in a white room by herself and all she can think is  _ No not again, I can’t be isolation again.  _

_ Beep! Beep! Beep! _ Her heart monitor starts beeping like crazy, showing the sped up of her heart, and then she hears people come running in and then, she loses consciousness yet again.

 

____

“ _ Heda _ !” the messenger comes running in. 

“Yes? Is there any update on  _ Wanheda _ and  _ Onya _ ’s whereabouts?”

“Yes, we found the body of a  _ Trikru _ warrior, shot in the side, in a clearing along with a dead deer. We were unable to find any trace of  _ Wanheda _ and  _ Onya _ .” The messenger says quickly.

“Well keep looking.” Lexa commands. The messenger nods and heads out.

_ Damnit! _ Lexa thinks as she starts to pace. Though she is not one to panic, she also knows that  _ Wanheda _ is vital to the take down of the Mountain, and she cannot help but worry for her former first. Besides, she knows that both Clarke and Anya wouldn’t just disappear without a fight and that means that whatever took them is definitely a threat.

 

“Where is my daughter?” Abby Griffin says as she approaches Lexa.

“ _ Wanheda- _ ”

“Clarke.”

“ _ Klark _ and one of my generals appear to be missing.” The brunette explains, bracing herself for the other woman’s reaction.

“And are we sure that your general isn’t somehow behind this? I see the way that some of your people look at my daughter.” Abby spits out. 

Lexa can’t help but feel a bit of annoyance at the blatant disrespect that this woman is showing, however she also knows that her daughter is missing and understands the pain of not knowing where a loved one is.

“I can assure you, my general would never do anything like that. Whatever happened to  _ Klark _ also happened to my general, and believe me,  _ Abbi kom Skaikru _ , I intend on finding out exactly what happened to them.”

 

It’s been three days and the atmosphere around the camp has grown tense. The absence of both Anya and Clarke has been noticed, and tension between _Trikru_ and _Azgeda_ has only gotten worse. On top of that, the ambassadors and generals are getting restless, wanting to carry on with the meetings, however Lexa knows that it’s vital to have Clarke and Anya there. The _Skaikru_ , more specifically Abby, have also started to get antsy which is not helping either. Lexa knows that if the general and ambassador don’t return in the next few days, everything is going to fall apart and then it will not be the Mountain that will fall, but them.

 

___

_ “I’m going to ask you once again, how many are of you are there?” Nia asks, her blade out, ready to break skin if she doesn’t get her desired answer. _

_ “I don’t know.” Clarke answers, feeling lightheaded after being interrogated and tortured for several days now, or was it months, honestly she’s lost track of time. _

_ “Bullshit! You do know.” The blonde groans as she feels the blade re-open a wound on her arm. _

_ “You know what? You’ve become useless, I’ve had enough of you. Wes, come down here!” A tall man but lengthy man comes down, a smirk on his face. _

_ “I’m done with her, dispose of her as you please.” Nia says before descending up the stairs. _

_ Wes approaches and his grin grows. “Well aren’t we going to have some fun?” The man comes closer, and Clarke accepts her fate, that is, until he places his hand on her hips and starts to move them down, because then, the blonde starts to see red and feel such intense rage that it might have scared her had she not been acting on impulse. _

_ For Clarke it didn’t matter if they tortured her, they could do that all they wanted, but they didn’t get to have that part of her. With her intense rage the girl somehow is able to rip her chains free from the post and wraps the chains that bound her wrists together around the man’s neck choking him. _

_ Once the life leaves the man, Clarke can’t help but feel a bit content, staring down at the man that was about to do unspeakable things to her. Nia finds her like that a few hours later. _

_ “Well, well, you got a little spirit in you after all. Maybe you’re not so useless after all, actually, I think I have quite a few uses for you.” Though Clarke does not know what is to come, she knows that her end has not come yet. What she didn’t know, however, was that this kill, would only be the beginning. _

 

Clarke jolts awake and hears the beeping of her heart monitor once again. She’s in the white room, wearing white clothes, and has a few IVs attached to her, which she quickly rips out. Movement in the hallway catches her eye and she looks out of the window of her door and spots someone in a suit with a vacuum. 

The blonde quickly gets up, takes the pole with the heart monitor attached to it and breaks open the window. Luckily the person in suit doesn’t notice, being too busy cleaning the room across from her. Clarke sticks her arm out of the window, grabbing the door handle, but hisses when shards of the broken glass cut into her skin. She does however, get the door open, and grabs a piece of glass before entering the other room. She attacks the person from behind and presses the glass against the person’s neck.

“Take me to your leader.” she hisses. The girl quickly obeys.

 

“You live up to your name.” Dante Wallace says once the guards and the girl that Clarke kept hostage, Maya, leaves. Clarke practically scoffs at the comment.

“You know, Clarke,” The old man continues, as he sits down by his desk, “I have been intrigued, watching what you have become. Although, I must say, it saddens me that you had to become one of those...savages.” President Wallace practically grimaces at the word, and it takes all of the blonde’s self control not to just kill him there and then. She’d already contemplated it before, however she realized that it wouldn’t get her anywhere and it would be beneficial for her to learn as much about this place as possible.

“Good thing we saved you from them, Clarke. You can finally stop fighting and now the possibilities for you and your future are endless and isn’t restricted to just killing. You can pursue becoming a doctor, our head of medical, Dr. Tsing, would be more than happy to work with you, or you could start doing art again, or even meet up with some of those that came to the ground with you.”

The mentioning of some of delinquents turns her blood cold. “That is very generous of you, President Wallace, however I think you can understand that with these circumstances, I would like a little time to myself and would appreciate if my presence was remained secret until I have had time to adjust.

“Of course, whatever makes you comfort Clarke, I have a feeling that you will do just fine here.” The assassin takes that as a sign to leave, but before she can get to the door, the man approaches her.

“And here, this is for if you find yourself inspired.” He says as he hands her a sketchbook and pencils.

 

A few days go by, and Clarke knows that she needs to find a way to get out of here soon, knowing that her people will be getting restless. In the past few days she has explored as much of Mt. Weather as she can and sketches a quick map to get the layout of the facility burned into her brain.

Over the few days, the  _ Azgedon _ , notices things that don’t make any sense. On day three of being there, (day one of being awake), she sees a man suffering from radiation while she’s walking from medbay, however she also swears that the same man, the very next day, almost made a full recovery. Second, there seems to be a few section that is off limits to almost everyone, and there is sign of the grounders anywhere.

It is on day seven, that Maya approaches her. 

“Somethings happen with your people.” The girl says.

“How do you know what’s going on outside?” The assassin stops her drawing of a map, and gestures for the girl to sit down next to her.

“Not  _ those _ people, the ones that you came down to the ground with.”

“What’s happening to them?” The black haired girl now has all of her attention.

“I don’t know for sure but the other day there was a radiation leak in the bunkers where they are staying, and I was visiting them and well, I think you can conclude what happened.”

“But you look fine.” 

“See that’s the thing, you know that we can’t survive exposure to radiation so if anyone does get exposed we do blood transfusions.” The blonde nods at Maya’s words, finally connecting the dots.

“You use grounder blood, to somehow reverse the effects of radiation because they have a tolerance for radiation since it's already in their system.” Now Clarke is feeling more mad than anything. “And you call us savages!”

“We do what we must to survive.”

“If you condone it, then why are telling me this?” 

“Because, medical was running low on blood and then Jasper volunteered to donate his own blood, and apparently the effects were even better than grounder blood.” Maya sighs.

“How’s that possible we weren’t on the ground we were in space-” Another light bulb goes off in the blonde's head. “Of course, space! There must’ve been even more radiation in space, brilliant.” Clarke shakes her head and Maya gives her a weird look.

“What?” she asks.

“Nothing it’s just, I forget that sometimes you are a healer as well. Anyways, my whole point in this is I think that they purposely let radiation leak into the bunker so they could test your people’s blood.” The assassin nods her head in understanding.

“And now that they have seen effects that they like, I think it’s only a matter of time before they do more experimenting.” Maya finishes.

“What do you want me to do about it?”

“If there’s anyone that can stop this, it’s you Clarke.” The blonde gets up at these words.

“Fine, but to do that I’m going to have to go to where the grounders are being kept, and then escape, so I can bring reinforcements.”

“I can get you the schedule for shifts but that’s about it.” Maya responds.

“Okay, and one last thing Maya.” 

“What?”

“Once I leave, I need you to tell the others that I’m still alive and so is everyone else, including those that were on the Ark.”

“I can do that but why?” The black haired girl asks.

“Because they need something to fight for.”

 

Maya stays true to her word and provides Clarke with a schedule, and the two of them determine when the best time to execute their plan is. The good thing is Maya does have access to the medical area, but the bad thing is that while it does include the area that most likely contains the grounders, she does not have explicit access to that part of the facility.

It proves to not be a big deal, however, because Clarke quickly spots Dr. Tsing and silently follows her, going undetected. As she opens the door to the harvest chamber, the blonde slips in. What she sees inside enrages her. 

She finds hundreds of grounders in the cages, each belonging from different clans and she can’t help but feel extreme feelings of rage. This anger is only intensified when she sees grounders hanging upside down, the blood in their blood being removed by tubes. Originally she was going to hide, but now, that won’t do. Instead she jumps right on top of Dr. Tsing’s back and tackles her to the ground. Clarke then keeps knocking the other woman’s head against the pavement, having the intent on killing her, however a voice interrupts her.

“ _ Wanheda _ , as much as I want her dead, there’s no time.” The blonde turns around, and is able to make  _ Onya  _ in the darkness of the room. The  _ Azgedon _ realizes that she has a point and, knocks Dr. Tsing’s head against the floor once more, making sure she is unconscious before getting up and trying to find the source of the voice.

It takes a few minutes, however she eventually does find the cage the general is in, and after finding a metal pipe, breaks it open. Just as she is about to open up another cage, Anya puts a hand on her arm to stop her.

“There is no time, we will come back to them, but to do that we need to get back to  _ Tondc _ first.” 

Even though Clarke wants to save everyone, she knows that Anya is right and they look for an exist. The blonde spots another door, and goes to open it, having to also support Anya, which proves to be a bit troubling. The assassin gets the door open, however, within a few moments and the two enter another room with a platform. Before they can question what the room is exactly, the floor beneath opens up and they find themselves falling into a bin, which, to their horror, is filled with the bodies of dead grounders.

Though both of them are obviously affected by this, Anya is more than Clarke and it is now the blonde that has the get the other woman to refocus. 

“ _ Onya _ , we have to keep moving.” She says as she jumps out of the cart. The blonde notices to her dismay, that they are in the reaper tunnels.

“ _ Jok _ .” She whispers.

“What, surely the great  _ Wanheda _ isn’t afraid of anything?” Anya says as she gets out of the cart and stands next to Clarke. “Nevermind.” She says once she realizes where they are.

“We have to find weapons, and  _ fast _ , because there’s a very high chance that we will encounter reapers, and this metal pipe is not my preferred weapon of choice.” Clarke says and Anya nods in agreement. The two look around for other objects that they can use to defend themselves, however all they find are rocks, which they both know won’t be of any help.

“Alright new plan, one of us will have to lure reapers to be the bait and have them run after us while the other blitz attacks them from behind.” The assassin states, and before Anya can respond, the two hear shouts, coming closer, which can only mean one thing, reapers. Before they know it, three reapers come running around the corner, and the two nod. Anya takes off running while Clarke hides behind the cart until the reapers pass her and then she starts taking off after them. 

She catches up to the two of them pretty quickly, hitting them on a spot on their head that she knows to be fatal. The last one, however is narrowing in on Anya and without so much as a little bit of hesitation, the assassin shouts, allowing the reaper’s attention to be on her. 

He comes after her, tackling her to the ground before she can deflect his attack. Clarke tries to get up but is unsuccessful since he is much bigger than she is. Just as the reaper starts to put his hands around her neck, the blonde feels him fall off of her. She looks up to find Anya with a bloody rock in her hands.

“Thanks.” Clarke grunts as she gets up, and starts to remove clothing and whatever else she can find on the reapers, knowing that she will need whatever she can get on her way to Tondc. 

Anya does the same, and after a few moments replies, “I still don’t like you.” The blonde can’t help but grin.

Just as the two finish up putting on new clothes, they hear the sounds of people approaching and find Mountain Men sprinting towards them. Knowing they both are in no condition to fight, they both start sprinting, but after a running about four hundred meters, they realize that they are at a dead end, trapped between the Mountain Men and the end of the cave that has a lake down below. 

Before Clarke can even think, she sees Anya jump.

“You are trapped Clarke, give up.” One of the Mountain Men says, and it is in that moment that the blonde makes up her mind. She walks a few steps towards them before she takes off in a sprint, jumping out of cave into the water. She’s falling and falling and  _ falling _ until she makes contact with the water. Then, she blacks out.

 

The splash of cold water on her face wakes Clarke up.

“Finally, you are up.” Anya, who is kneeling besides her, says. Clarke gives her a questioning look and Anya replies, “I had to save before you almost drowned. Looks like there’s something you’re not good at after all.”

“Yeah, yeah. You know, there really isn’t any water in space, or  _ Azgeda _ .” The blonde mumbled in reply as she gets up. “Anyways where are we?” 

“We are about a day’s walk from  _ Tondc _ .” Anya replies while she starts to move. 

The two start to walk for a few moments till they hear the sound of Mountain Men.

“ _ Skrish _ !” Anya shouts, and the two of them hide behind a tree as Mountain Men run passed them. After a few minutes of waiting to see whether or not the Mountain Men will come back or not, Clarke and Anya start the walk back to  _ Tondc _ .

“You know, it’s  _ your _ fault that they followed us.” Anya says after a while.

“How is it my fault?  _ Onya _ , we are both too skilled to allow ourselves to be tracked so easily.” Clarke responds, while continuing to walk.

“Then how did they find us?”

“I don’t know, it’s not like they tracked us or-wait,  _ Onya _ check your arm for a small bump.” 

Anya checks her arm and sure enough, there is a bump.

“Okay they’re tracking us using that. You need to get that out of your arm. Do we have any-” Before the blonde can continue, the other girl bites open her arm and spits out the chip. “Or you can just do that.” Anya just shrugs in reply.

 

After a few hours of walking, they find themselves in trouble yet again when they hear a roar and a jaguar pops out of the bushes.

“God damnit!” Clarke yells as she gets out her knife that she got from one of the reapers, Anya does the same. The jaguar leaps for Anya, however Clarke tackles it before it can attack the other girl. The two of them get into a tussle and the assassin finds that she is too close to it to strike it with her knife. She is, however, able to get free, but not before being clawed in the shoulder. Just as she frees herself from the jaguar, Anya leaps for it, and manages to stab it in the middle of it’s back before getting shaken off and thrown down to the ground. The jaguar then bites the other girl’s leg, and she screams in pain.

“Hey over here!” Clarke yells, trying to divert the animal’s attention off of Anya and onto her. It seems to work and the jaguar starts to approach her. The creature starts charging towards her, and the blonde knows that she has only one option if she doesn’t want to risk getting seriously hurt. She quickly kneels down and positions her knife in a position that she knows will allow it to go through the jaguar’s heart once it charges towards her.

Sure enough it works, and the animal dies and Clarke can’t help but let out a breathe of relief.

“Nice job.” Anya grunts and the blonde quickly turns her attention to the injured  _ Trikru _ warrior. She takes note of the heavy bleeding and immediately looks for something that she can use to put pressure on the bleeding injury. After looking around she decides that a piece of her clothing will be the best, so she rips part of her shirt off and approaches Anya, putting pressure on the wound.

After a few minutes, the  _ Trikru _ general tries to get up but Clarke stops her.

“What do you think you’re doing?” She asks.

“The bleedings stopped.” The other girl replies.

“Too bad, we need to close up that wound or you will definitely get an infection.” the blonde replies.

“But-” Anya begins to protest.

“Just accept my help. I know what I’m doing. Now stay here, I’m going to start a fire and then close up your wound.” Clarke is surprised when the injuried girl obeys and stays put.

Within minutes the blonde has a fire going and is heating up her knife. 

“Alright I’m going to put this on your wound on the count of three.” The assassin warns.

“Just get it over with.” Anya replies, and Clarke gives the girl credit when all she does is wince when she cauterizes the injury.

 

It takes one and a half more days until they finally reach  _ Tondc _ . Along the way, it has become evident that despite Clarke’s best efforts, the wound on Anya’s leg has gotten infected, resulting in a much weaker Anya. While the two move as fast as they could given the conditions, they still move slower than they normally would had Anya not been injured.

“Come on  _ Onya _ , almost there.” Clarke says to the half conscious woman. The  _ Trikru _ warrior just grunts in response, while leaning on Clarke. They finally come to a hill that overlooks the camp.

The blonde tries to make out what is happening in the darkness of the night and whether or not there are any threats. Just as she is about to announce their presence to the warriors on guard, Anya steps on a branch, which alerts them of the women’s presence.

Suddenly arrows and bullets are flying through the air, and Clarke curses under her breathe once a bullet skims her arm. The groan that Anya lets out when she is shot in her stomach, however, is what gets the blonde to start moving again. The assassin, knowing that the  _ Trikru  _ general does not have much time if she doesn’t get treated, picks up Anya and starts running towards the camp, trying to dodge the weapons flying in the air. An arrow manages to lodge itself in her right arm, but she doesn’t even hesitate and keeps going until she knows that she’s in sight of the guards.

“ _ Nou shooting! em ste ai, Klark kom Azgeda en ai bring kom me Onya kom Trikru chon ste injured.  _ Stop shooting! It is I, Clarke kom Azgeda and I bring with me Anya kom Trikru who is injured.” The assassin shouts in both Trigedasleng as well as English, knowing that she cannot risk some of them not understanding what she has said.

“ _ Wanheda? _ ” One of the guard, whom she recognizes as an Azgedon warrior, calls out.

“ _ Sha em ste me. _ ” The blonde responds as she advances towards the camp.

“ _ Chit do yu need? _ ” The guard asks.

“ _ Just teik osir through. _ ” Clarke says, and the guards part letting them enter the camp. As the assassin runs through the camp, heading towards the healer’s tent, she hears a lot of shouting and starts to feel lightheaded, but ignores them both. It isn’t until she reaches the healer’s tent and has set Anya on the table that she collapses, blacking out once again.

 

____

Translations:

_ Skrish _ : Shit

_ Sha em ste me _ : Yes it is me.

_ Chit do yu need? _ : What do you need?

_ Just teik osir through _ : Just let us through.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally got to update this, sorry guys, life has been hectic and I haven't been feeling inspired lately, but if you want, follow me on my Tumblr @ClarkenGriffen


End file.
